Crónicas de un Uzumaki
by Akuma no Ryu
Summary: Todo cambió en una sola noche, en la noche en la cual Naruto fue a robar el pergamino de los Hokages engañado por Mizuki y encontró un pergamino que llamó su curiosidad, un pergamino con la marca de un remolino rojo. Esa noche marco el principió de la historia del muchacho que en el futuro sería conocido como el más fuerte de todos los Kages, esta es la historia de Naruto Uzumaki
1. Prologo

**-Muuuuuuuuy buenas gente, soy Akuma no Ryu junto a...-**

 **-La genial Ryuko_chan.-Dice cierta pelinegra saliendo por encima del hombro derecho del escritor.**

 **-La dulce Harumi.-Dice la rubia saliendo desde por encima del hombro izquierdo.**

 **-Y la única y asombrosa Airi_sama.-Dice la pelirroja apareciendo desde arriba.**

 **-Y no gente no, no me había muerto, es solo que durante el mes de noviembre no he tenido apenas tiempo como ya dije por facebook pero no os preocupéis porque os lo voy a compensar este mes con 3 nuevos fics, este es uno de ellos, y la actualización de 3 fics (¿Angel o Demonio? Guerrero de Shinigami y Heredero de Rikkudou Sennin). Bien dicho esto pasemos a la presentación de este fic y antes de que empiecen a leer me gustaría decir que este fic se me ocurrió tras leer la historia de "Naruto Namikaze The Kaze Meijin" del autor "Kyle Cross Mors" por lo que en este prologo a todos aquellos que lo hallan leído probablemente os parecerá bastante parecido al del fic de Kyle pero puedo asegurados que la historia de este fic será completamente diferente (comentaros también a todos los que no hayan leido este fic que se lo recomiendo al 100%, es realmente bueno). Pues ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, espero que tengan una feliz lectura y los leo al final.-**

 **-Esperamos que disfruten de esta nueva historia.-Dicen las 3 hermanas.**

Demonio/invocación hablando- **demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando **-(demonio)**

 _Los personajes de Naruto así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Prologo.

Tristeza, soledad, envidia, eran solo algunos de los sentimientos que aquellos apagados ojos azules reflejaban al contemplar como todos los alumnos eran felicitados por sus padres por haber aprobado el examen para ser nombrado gennin. De nuevo, de nuevo había vuelto a suspender, su tercera vez ya y todo por tener que hacer esa estúpida técnica del Bunshin no Jutsu que nunca le salía por más que practicase y lo intentase una vez tras otra. Todos los alumnos de su clase habían aprobado y ahora tenía que verlos portando sus bandanas ninja que los acreditaban como shinobis de Konohagakure no Sato.

-Oye, ¿y ese chico?-Preguntó una mujer mirando al solitario chico sentado en el columpio del patio de la academia.

-Parece ser que es el único que ha suspendido.-Contestó otra mujer mirando con desprecio al muchacho.-Mejor, sería una vergüenza que "eso", se convirtiese en ninja.-

-Pero entonces, ¿es verdad que ese chico es...-

-¡Shhh! A callar, ya sabes que ese tema es tabú.-Interrumpió la otra mujer para evitar que su amiga terminase la frase, por que como ya había dicho ese tema era tabú y el castigo para quienes lo rompían no era para nada agradable.

-...-El chico no dijo nada a pesar de haber oído completamente la conversación, simplemente apretó los dientes y los puños.

El solitario joven se trataba de Naruto Uzumaki, un chico de 14 años, cabello rubio erizado y ojos azules que además poseía unas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas. El rubio vestía con un mono naranja que hacía daño a la vista junto unas sandalias ninja estándar de color azul. El muchacho para su edad era algo bajito además que no poseía un físico muy destacable a pesar de haber pasado por los mismo entrenamientos que sus compañeros. Desde lejos, el muchacho era observado por dos hombres, el primero un anciano de nombre Sarutobi Hiruzen y el segundo un hombre joven que fungía como maestro en la escuela de nombre Iruka Umino.

-Iruka, me gustaría hablar contigo más tarde.-Dijo el Sandaime con tranquilidad mirando al lugar donde antes estaba el rubio y haciendo asentir al instructor.

Naruto caminaba por las calles de Konoha con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y la cabeza agachada, bastante deprimido por su último y más reciente fracaso. A su espalda podía oírlos perfectamente, la gente que murmuraba cosas sobre él, que lo señalaban y lo miraban con un odio y un desprecio que simplemente no entendía de donde venían. Pero sinceramente ya estaba acostumbrado a esto después de tantos años por lo que ya ni siquiera les tomaba importancia o los gritaba como cuando era pequeño, simplemente se quedaba con las caras de esas perdonas para más tarde gastarles bromas.

-Naruto.-Lo llamó alguien a su espalda y al girarse pudo ver a un hombre de cabello azulado de nombre Mizuki, el segundo profesor de su clase.

-Mizuki_sensei, ¿ocurre algo?-Preguntó el chico guardando las distancias, por alguna razón que no entendía del todo el peliazul nunca le dio buena espina.

-¿Tienes un momento? Me gustaría hablar de algo contigo.-Dijo el peliazul con una amigable sonrisa y aunque algo dentro de él le decía que Mizuki tramaba algo decidió acceder a hablar con este.

Naruto y Mizuki se sentaron en una terraza bastante alta desde la cual se podía ver gran parte de la enorme villa ninja.

-Iruka es muy severo, veras...sus padres murieron cuando él era muy pequeño y ha tenido que luchar mucho para llegar a donde está ahora. El tiene muchas expectativas puesta en ti Naruto y es por eso que es tan estricto.-Le explico el peliazul al chico que sonrió un poco por dentro al saber eso de Iruka.

-Me gustaría haber aprobado el examen para hacer que se sintiese orgulloso de mi pero es que el maldito Bunshin no Jutsu no me sale bien por más que lo intente, aaaah ojalá hubiese otra forma de probar el examen.-Dijo el muchacho haciendo sonreír a Mizuki.

-Me alegra oírte decir eso Naruto, porque la verdad es, que si hay otra forma de que te conviertan con gennin.-Dijo el peliazul sonriendo amigablemente haciendo que Naruto se emocionase lo que hacía que ignorase complemente esa voz que en su cabeza le estaba gritando que era una trampa.

La noche ya había caído sobre el mundo y por las calles de Konoha podemos ver a gente paseando o yendo a los típicos bares de copas para descansar de un ajetreado día de trabajo, todo mientras los varios ninjas se dedicaban a hacer sus rondas nocturnas las cuales marchaban como de costumbre, o al menos eso creían ellos. Como si fuese una sombra cierto chico de cabello rubio se movía con una maestría para nada propia de su edad por las oscuras calles de la villa con un solo objetivo, la torre Hokage. Esta sombra se trataba de Naruto y muchos os preguntareis cómo es posible que un simple muchacho que ni siquiera había podido superar el examen de graduación podía moverse de esa forma, pues la respuesta es sencilla, tras años de hacer bromas y de escapar de los ninjas, y a veces aldeanos, había adquirido una habilidad de infiltración y ocultación abrumadora, su nivel era tal que actualmente era incluso capaz de colarse en las guarniciones de los AMBU sin que estos se diesen cuenta.

En la oscuridad de las sombras que proporcionaban unos cuantos arboles Naruto observaba el movimiento de las patrullas AMBU que vigilaban la torre Hokage, aun a pesar de estar completamente oscuro pues la luna estaba en cuarto menguante, los ojos del rubio podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad. El ojazul se mantenía en completo silencio observando el movimiento de la patrullas y oyendo todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, en momentos como este daba gracias por tener unos sentidos tan increíblemente afilados, aunque nunca supo cómo fue que los desarrolló, pero bueno eso ahora era lo de menos pues tras 1 hora de observación el muchacho se dio cuenta de una brecha de 5 segundos que le permitió colarse en la torre a través de una ventana que había en el segundo piso.

El Uzumaki avanzó en completo silencio por los pasillos de la torre hasta que llegó a la habitación que Mizuki le había mencionado con anterioridad, de uno de sus bolsillos sacó un pequeño papel con un sello impreso, al colocarlo sobre la puerta brilló unos instantes antes de apagarse y que la puerta se abriesen un poco. El rubio entró al cuarto, el sitio estaba lleno de pergaminos de todo tipo, algunos cuántos libros y alguna que otra arma. El Uzumaki inspeccionó todos los pergaminos hasta que al fin encontró el que buscaba, iba a irse cuando de pronto vio un pergamino que llamó su atención, era más pequeño que le había mandado buscar Mizuki pero este tenía cierta maca en el, un remolino rojo como el que siempre mandaba grabar Sarutobi en su ropa lo que le hizo recordar algo al muchacho, una conversación que tuvo con el Sandaime hace algunos año.

 **Inicio del Flash Back.**

-Bueno Naruto_kun eso es todo, no te gastes tu mesnada en tonterías, ¿vale?-Dijo el anciano quien en ese día había ido al pequeño apartamento del muchacho a entregarle su mesnada semanal y algo de ropa nueva, en la que como siempre estaba grabada ese remolino rojo.

-Oi, Oji_san, ¿puede preguntarte algo?-Dijo el joven Uzumaki de 9 años de edad deteniendo al anciano.

-Claro, ¿de qué se trata?-Preguntó el anciano volviendo a su silla.

-¿Que es esta marca que siempre pones en mi ropa?-Dijo el rubio mostrando el remolino rojo en una de sus camisas.

-Veras Nauto_kun, esa marca es algo importante relacionado contigo y con tu lugar de origen, me gustaría contarte más pero aun no estás listo, cuando te conviertas en ninja prometo que te contaré acerca de todo.-Dijo el Hokage con una amigable sonrisa.

 **Fin del Fash Back.**

Naruto recordó con una sonrisa aquel día en que le dijo al anciano por primera vez que se convertiría en ninja y que algún día le quitaría su puesto de Hokage antes de volver a mirar el pergamino en sus manos. El muchacho pensó que si ese pergamino tenía esa marca la cual estaba relacionada con él y con su lugar de origen, muy probablemente ese pergamino debía de ser suyo y que dentro contuviese algo de información sobre su familia o algún jutsu, además esta noche se iba a convertir el ninja y ese era el requisito que le dijo Hiruzen para hablarle sobre esa marca por lo que al anciano no le debería de importar mucho si se lo llevaba ahora, pero antes siquiera de que se pudiese acercar al pergamino una tos llamó su atención.

-Naruto_kun, ¿puedo saber que haces a estas horas en mi casa?-Preguntó el anciano hombre haciendo que el chico se girase a mirarlo algo nervioso, sabía que no iba a ganarle en un combate, era el Hokage maldita sea, pero aun así había algo con lo que el Sarutobi no iba a poder.

-Lo siento Oji_san pero no pienso fallar esta prueba, Orioke no Jutsu.-El anciano quedó algo extrañado por las palabras del ojiazul pero no puedo hacer nada pues cuando el ojiazul usó su técnica fue sustituido por una hermosa joven de cabello rubio con dos coletas y un cuerpo muy desarrollado, haciendo que el anciano saliese volando hacia atrás por una hemorragia nasal.

El Uzumaki deshizo su jutsu y no pudo evitar suspirar algo decepcionado al ver al grandioso Hokage inconsciente sobre un charco de sangre en el suelo, el ojiazul se dio la vuelta y tomó el pergamino con el símbolo del pergamino y lo colocó a su espalda junto con el pergamino a por el que había venido en un principio. El muchacho de nuevo fue como si se fundiese con las sombras, se volvió a colar entre las patrullas AMBUs y fue con rapidez al lugar donde el peliazul le dijo que por la madrugada iría a evaluarlo y decidir si pasaba o no su prueba.

Naruto desenrolló el pergamino de la prueba, solo tenía que aprender una de las técnicas que este contenía antes de que llegase Mizuki y sería oficialmente un ninja, pero al leer cual era el primero de los Jutsus sintió como si le volcaran encima una jarro de agua fría pues se trataba del Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. El rubio supuso, y supuso bien, que quizás las siguientes técnicas serían más difíciles por lo que tras un suspiro se puso a estudiar el Kage Bunshin con la esperanza de que esta "variante" le resultase más fácil, y grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que así era. Solo necesito una hora para poder aprender y usar el Kage Bunshin, estaba realmente sin palabras, había practicado el Bunshin normal fácilmente un millar de veces y nunca le había salido y sabía bien cuál era el problema, cuando trataba de canalizar su chakra para el Bunshin normal por alguna razón fallaba pero con este Kage Bunshin le resultaba mucho más fácil de alguna forma que no entendía, era como si le costase menos canalizar la cantidad de chakra necesaria.

El muchacho a pesar de no comprender del todo el porque esta técnica le resultaba más fácil, estaba realmente emocionado puesto que ahora al fin podría convertirse en genin, solo tenía que esperar a que Mizuki apareciera para mostrarle la técnica y ser nombrado oficialmente como ninja de Konoha. Fue en ese momento de júbilo que al rubio recordó el otro pergamino que había traído consigo, el que tenía la marca de la espiral roja, enrolló el pergamino que contenía el Kage Bunshin y lo dejó a un lado antes de agarrar el mencionado pergamino. Lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta el Uzumaki fue que este rollo tenía menor grosor que el anterior por lo que debía de tener menos contenido, tal vez como había pensado contenía alguna técnica o algo sobre su familia.

Naruto trató de desenrollar el pergamino pero para su sorpresa no lo logró, por alguna razón no lograba desenrollarlo y no entendía porque, lo intentó varias veces sin ningún resultado lo que hizo que se empezará a molestar y que en un descuido se hiciese un pequeño corte en el pulgar. El ojiazul maldijo mientras una gota de su sangre caía sobre el pergamino haciendo que de pronto se desenrollase por completo en el suelo llamando la atención del chico. Se chupo un poco la sangre del dedo en el cual la pequeña herida ya había sanado y se dispuso con bastante emoción a ver el contenido del pergamino sorprendiéndose mucho al darse cuenta que estaba complemente en blanco.

-¿Pero que se supone que es esto? ¿Alguna clase de broma? Oji_san me ha debido tomar el pelo.-Se dijo a su mismo el molesto muchacho sin darse cuenta de cómo poco a poco y de forma inconsciente iba acercando más su cara el pergamino.

De pronto los ojos del rubio empezaron a ver como algo se empezaba a formar en el pergamino, la tinta empezó a brotar en el papel formando un extraño y en apariencia muy elaborado sello. Los ojos de Naruto se quedaron fijos en el sello que lentamente parecía empezar a girar en el papel a la vez que los ojos del Uzumaki cambiaban tomando la forma de esa espiral roja. Si alguien hubiese visto lo que ocurría en ese momento con el Uzumaki habría alucinado completamente, desde el pergamino y siendo más exacto desde el selló, cientos, miles, millones de frases empezaban a introducirse en Naruto a través de esos extraños ojos con forma de espiral a la vez que el muchacho parecía crecer un par de centímetros y su cabello se teñía de color rojo lentamente.

* * *

 **-Yyyyyyy corten, esto ha sido todo por hoy amigos.-**

 **-Te gusta demasiado dejar a la gente con ganas de más.-Dice cierta pelirroja mientras las pelinegra y rubia fulminan al escritor con la mirada por dejar el prologo ahí.**

 **-Oye algo tendré que hacer para enganchar a la gente para lean el siguiente cap no.-Dice el escritor con una sonrisa y alzando los hombros.-Hoy no creo tener que explicar nada, el próximo cap veréis que le ha pasado a Naruto y que contenía ese pergamino. Ahora pasando con otra cosa, como ya he dicho antes hace unos días comenté algunas cosillas por Facebook (lo de los nuevos fics y las actualizaciones), también comenté que he decidido no pensarme tanto el empezar nuevos fics (hay veces que me he tirado varuas semanas hasta decidirme a empezar un fic). Si veo que el fic gusta y que yo quiero continuarlo, voy a continuarlo, pero si veo que no tiene mucho éxito, que no gusta o que a mi no me apetece mucho continuarlo lo dejaré simplemente como un One Shot o como un reto (por si a alguien le apetece continuarlo por su cuenta y tal). Bien pues creo que eso era todo lo que tenía que comentaros, recordad que si teneis cualquier duda, quereis darme algún consejo o simplemente os ha gustado el cap los reviews son bien recibidos, se despide un día más Akuma no Ryu, no se olviden pasarse por mis otros fics, seguirme en mi Facebook y chequear mi canal de Youtube (Zombie_Gam3rs), cuídense y hasta dentro de poco.-**

 **-Jajaja el buen spam, cuidaos gente, se depide Airi_sama.-Dice la pelirroja de ojos bicolor.**

 **-Cuídense y hasta pronto.-Dice Harumi con una reverencia.**

 **-Nos vemooooos.-Se despide la pelinegra.**


	2. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

**-Eeeeeeeeeeeeestoy de vuelta gente, completamente recuperado, hoy estoy solo porque las chicas se han ido con mi madre a por los regalos de navidad pero como siempre esto no le importa a nadie a si que vamos a lo importante. Se que os habreis sorprendido al ver que he actualizado este fic tan rápido, pero es que con lo que os ha gustado no me habéis dejado otra por lo aquí tenéis este primer cap, pero como siempre lo primero los reviews, hasta luego y que disfrutéis de la lectura.-**

 **Zafir09:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, Mizuki es un bastardo y sobre lo que le esta haciendo el sello en este cap sabrás que es.

 **Kitsune No Me10** : Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y espero que ya estés mejor de tu derrame XD.

 **Soul Of Demon** : Gracias por el review y lo se, pero al menos esta vez no os he echo esperar mucho :P

 **fazEvU:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y sobre el doujutsu, quien sabe, tu solo sigue leyendo y lo sabrás ;).

 **natsu dragneel354:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y ya tenéis aquí el nuevo cap.

 **pablo21:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y bueno aunque no creo poder darle la prioridad que me pides para este fic si puedo asegurarte que voy a empezar a poder actualizar más de seguido.

 **maicol1311:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y tengo pendiente para el mes que viene actualizar ese fic junto con otros más.

 **miguelgiuliano. co:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y sin duda amigo creo que este va a ser tu fic porque este Naruto será exactamente así ademas de que será un harem.

 **xirons:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y ya no tienes que esperar más, aquí esta el nuevo cap.

 **Jiv:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y esos fic me toca actualizarlos el mes que viene, no desesperes.

 **kumikoson4:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **white kurama:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y trataré de actualizar el fic de van Hellsing lo antes posible que se que os gusta mucho ;).

 **Funny-Little-Cute White Fox:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te parezca interesante la historia.

Demonio/invocación hablando- **demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando **-(demonio)**

 _Los personajes de Naruto así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Capitulo 1: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Mizuki saltaba rápido de rama en rama con una sonrisa en sus labios, a su espalda cargaba un par de fuma shurikens para usar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. El plan había salido a la perfección, el mocoso del Kyubi había robado por él el pergamino prohibido de los Hokages y ahora lo único de debía hacer era matarlo y llevarle el pergamino a Orochimaru. Tras un par de minutos de saltar por los arboles del bosquecillo al fin llegó al lugar donde había acordado reunirse con Naruto, al principio debido a la oscuridad no puedo ver nada pero tras unos segundos al fin puedo distinguir la llamativa chaqueta naranja del muchacho en la oscuridad por lo que volvió a su faceta de "profesor comprensivo" y de un salto se posó en el suelo.

-Me alegra verte Naruto, si estás aquí supongo que lograste hacer lo que te dije, ¿cierto?-Dijo el "amable" peliazul que por la oscuridad aun no era capaz de ver del todo al Uzumaki.

-Oh, Mizuki_sensei, lo estaba esperando, y si, hice lo que me pidió y aprendí una de las técnicas del pergamino, ¿y sabe? Realmente le estoy muy agradecido por haberme dado esta oportunidad.-Dijo el Uzumaki con tranquilidad y Mizuki tuvo la impresión de que su voz sonaba algo diferente.

-Ya veo, bueno ahora entrégame el...-

-Y es porque le estoy agradecido de haberme hecho hacer esto que me va a ser un poco más difícil matarte, traidor.-Dijo Naruto dejándose ver al fin al completo frente al peliazul que abrió grandes lo ojos al verlo pues la persona delante suya simplemente no podía ser el Uzumaki

-¿T-tu quienes eres?-Fue lo único capaz de pronunciar Mizuki debido la impresión haciendo sonreír al chico.

-Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.-Dijo sonriente el muchacho haciendo que los ojos del chunin se abrieran de golpe antes de ver como Naruto se lanzaba contra él con un kunai en mano.

-¡LO DE ESTA VEZ ES COMPLETAMENTE IMPERDONABLE HOKAGE_SAMA!-Gritó un enfurecido jounin al anciano Kage.

Frente a la entrada a la torre Hokage se encontraban reunidos una gran cantidad de jounin y chunin frente al serio Hiruzen, hace unas horas que había dado la alarma solo a sus AMBUS sobre lo ocurrido pero como no encontraban a Naruto había tenido que recurrir también a las demás fuerzas de la villa. Sin duda estaba preocupado por lo que el chico podría hacer con el pergamino de jutsus prohibidos pero eso no era lo único que lo tenía nervioso, el chico había encontrado el pergamino del Clan Uzumaki y no sabía cómo se tomaría el chico el descubrir acerca de sus padres. Los ninjas seguían soltando insultos contra el ojiazul, unos decían que había que encerrarlo, otro que debían de expulsarlo de villa, y luego hubo un idiota que propuso algo peor.

-¡Simplemente habría que matar a ese demonio de una maldita vez!-Fue lo gritó un jounnin haciendo que los puños del Sarutobi se cerrasen de golpe, estaba a punto de golpear a aquel sujeto pero no fue necesario.

-Si vuelves a sugerir algo como eso, no voy a detener la hoja de mi espada.-Dijo la gélida voz de una persona detrás de aquel jounin que ahora tenía el rostro completamente pálido por el tantou que tenía contra su cuello y el instinto asesino que estaba sintiendo.

Todos los presentes se paralizaron al ver esto mientras el viejo Kage sonreía por lo bajo al ver de quien se trataba y no le extrañaba que hubiese actuado así al oír a alguien decir eso. Se trataba de una jounin de cabello plateado atado en una cola de caballo alta con un mechón de cabello tapando su ojo izquierdo mientras que el derecho, de color gris oscuro, estaba al descubierto. Usaba una máscara para tapar la parte inferior de su rostro además de una bufanda roja que parecía algo vieja, aparte de eso usaba el uniforme jounin estándar con la vaina de su tantaou en su hombro derecho. La mujer era de estatura media, de cuerpo esbelto y pechos copa C casi D, aunque ahora eso le importaba bastante poco al aquel tipo que había sugerido la muerte de Naruto y que ahora mismo parecía estar a punto de sufrir un infarto.

-Creo que Oka ya ha entendido Kazuki_chan.-Dijo el anciano Hokage haciendo que la peliplata asintiese y soltase al tipo que cayó al suelo donde se removió un poco antes de alejarse rápidamente de la mencionada.

-¿Viejo se puede saber a qué viene tanto jaleo de pronto? ¿Qué ha hecho esta vez Naruto_kun?-Preguntó la voz de una mujer que acompañaba a la peliblanca.

Al igual que Kazuki se trataba de una jounin de cabello negro, largo hasta medía espalda y con dos mechones a los lados de su rostro de ojos negros, en su boca llevaba un cigarrillo a medio fumar. Usaba como todos los presentes el uniforme estándar jounin además de un pañuelo con el kanji de fuego alrededor de su cintura. La pelinegra era alta, tenía un cuerpo bastante voluminoso, pechos copa D, anchas caderas y cintura estrecha. Junto a la pelinegra venían 3 personas más, Kurenai Yuhi, una reciente jounin experta en genjutsus, el experto en taijutsu de la villa y autoproclamado rival de Kasuki, Maito Gai y por último la experta en tortura Anko Mitarashi.

-Asuka no deberías de llamar de esa forma a Hokage_sama por mucho que sea tu padre.-Regañó la ojiroja a la que se podía decir que era su sempai.

-Hai, hai.-Respondió simplemente Asuka antes de exhalar algo de humo mientras Hiruzen tenía una gota en la nuca.

-(Ahora entiendo de donde ha sacado Naruto_kun esa falta de respeto hacia mi persona).-Pensó el Sarutobi antes de suspirar.

-¿Qué clase de broma ha hecho esta vez Foxy_kun? ¿Ha sido otra vez lo de la piña sorpresa? Aquello fue legendario jajajaja.-Dijo la siempre animada pelimorada.

-No Anko, y espero realmente que nunca vuelva a hacer de nuevo aquella broma, 1 año después y aun sigo encontrando trozos de piña en mi despacho.-Dijo el Sarutobi haciendo aparecer gotas de sudor en las nucas de todos los presentes.-Hace 6 horas Naruto_kun ha robado el pergamino de jutsus prohibidos y aun no somos capaces de encontrarlo.-

-Hokage_sama, ¿es eso cierto?-Preguntó Kazuki plantándose delante del anciano.

-Así es Kazuki_chan y no es solo eso.-Dijo Hiruzen bajando la voz.-También se ha llevado el pergamino del clan Uzumaki y a estas alturas es muy probable que ya esté al tanto de todo, de su herencia, de su familia y de lo que esta sellado dentro de él.-

-...-La peliplata no pudo decir una sola palabras, si eso era verdad solo esperaba que Naruto comprendiese porque sus padres hicieron lo que hicieron.

-En cualquier caso, quiero que os pongáis a buscar a Naruto de inmediato, no quiero que dejéis ni un solo palmo de la villa sin registrar, ¿entendido?-Ordenó el Hokage con voz de mando haciendo que todos se pusieran serios y asintieran a sus palabras.

-Pues no tendréis que buscar muy lejos Oji_san.-Dijo una voz desde atrás de todos haciendo que los presentes se volteasen y que abriesen enormes los ojos al ver de quien se trataba.

Se trataba de, como mínimo, un veinteañero de largo cabello rojo fuego hasta la mitad de su espalda, brillantes ojos azules y 3 curiosas y características marcas en cada mejilla. El pelirrojo era alto, debía de medir un 1.70 más o menos, de cuerpo fuerte, ancho de hombros y gran espalda. Vestía con unas sandalias, unos pantalones naranjas cortos o más bien rotos que solo le llegaban hasta las rodillas, una pequeña chaqueta naranja que no podía cerrar y una también pequeña camisa interior negra que dejaba al aire gran parte de su estomago donde podían verse los músculos bastante bien marcados. A su espalda cargaba con dos rollos, uno más pequeño que el otro y con su mano derecha arrastraba de una pierna a un inconsciente Mizuki el cual estaba bastante apaleado mientras que el ojiazul no tenía ni una herida aunque si algunas manchas de sangre y cortes en su ropa.

-¿-N-Naruto?-Preguntó el Sarutobi con los ojos muy abiertos como todos los presentes haciendo sonreír al chico.

-¿Quien más sino?-Respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa antes de seguir caminando arrastrando al inconsciente Mizuki por el suelo.

-(¿¡N-N-N-N-N-Naruto_kuuun!?)-Gritó en su mente la peliplata con la cara roja como un tomate al ver al Uzumaki.

-(¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Este es Naruto_kun? ¿Qué coño ha ocurrido?)-Pensó Asuka con la boca algo abierta antes de sonreír y que de su nariz saliese algo de sangre por las ideas que empezaban a cruzar su mente.

-(¿C-como es esto posible? ¿Esta persona es de verdad aquel chiquillo?)-Pensó algo sonrojada la pelinegra experta en genjutsus.

-(Que muchacho tan juvenil, estoy seguro que sus llamas de la juventud deben estar ardiendo intensamente).-Pensó...bueno quien más va a ser sino Gai verdad.

-(¿Ese es Foxy_kun? Hohoho, Anko_chan va a divertirse mucho contigo).-Pensó la domadora de serpientes relamiéndose los labios.

-(Parece que mi nuevo aspecto ha causado buena impresión).-Pensó el chico con una sonrisa interna al ver a las 4 jounin, aunque no pudo disfrutar mucho de ello puesto que un idiota se le abalanzó con un kunai en mano.

-¡Muere maldito demonio!-Gritó el ninja que en un instante ya estaba encima suya debido a que estaba muy cerca del muchacho.

-¡Naruto!-Gritaron los que tenían aprecio por el chico en la sala cuando vieron el kunai apunto de cercenar el cuello del pelirro el cual soltó inconsciente peliazul para que no le estorbase.

\- Konoha Reppuu (Torbellino Violento de la Hoja).-Dijo el Uzumaki antes de girar en el suelo sobre una pierna usando la otra barrer al tipo haciendo que este saliese volando contra una pared donde quedó tendido.

-¡Kuma! ¡Tori! ¡Apresadlo y meterlo en los calabozos, ya!-Gritó de inmediato el anciano Kage tras un par de segundos de sorpresa haciendo que de inmediato los mencionados apareciesen en escena para llevarse al sujeto.

-(Imposible, como es que ese chico puede usar esa técnica).-Dijo el muy impresionado Gai con los ojos muy muy abiertos.

-Ohe, ustedes dos, de paso llevaros a este también, fue él quien me dijo donde encontrar el pergamino de jutsus prohibidos y quien me dio el papel con el sello para abrir la cámara de los pergamino.-Dijo el Uzumaki sorprendiendo aun más si cabe a los presentes, los dos AMBUS miraron a su líder y al recibir un asentimiento por parte de este se llevaron también al peliazul.

-Naruto_kun, ¿te importaría contarme que ha pasado esta noche?-Preguntó el anciano al muchacho cuando este llegó a su lado.

-No tengo problema pero preferiría que fuese en tu despacho, en privado, además estoy sediento y me gustaría tomar un vaso de agua, oh y por cierto, toma, esto es tuyo.-Dijo el pelirrojo antes de darle a Hiruzen el pergamino de jutsus prohibidos.-Pero este me lo quedo yo, espero que no haya ningún problema.-

-En absoluto, después de todo te pertenece, ahora vamos a mi despecho, allí te daré tu vaso de agua.-Dijo el Sandaime tras recibir el pergamino.-Todos pueden retirarse, y no hablen de nada de lo que ha ocurrido aquí hoy hasta que yo lo diga, si alguien dice una sola palabra puedo asegurar que se arrepentirán, ¿entendido?-

-¡Hai!-Dijeron todos a la vez algo asustados al sentir al sed de sangre del Hokage.

-Hasta otro día, Inu_neechan.-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa encantadora al pasar al lado de Kasuki siguiendo al Sarutobi haciendo que esta se pusiera aun más roja, incluso parecía que algo de vapor salía de su cabeza.

-Un momento Hokage_sama.-Dijo Gai plantándose al lado del anciano y el pelirrojo de un salto.-Naruto_san, ¿quién te ha enseñado el Konoha Reppuu (Torbellino Violento de la Hoja)?-

-¿Eh? No me lo ha enseñado nadie, hace como dos meses vi a un chico, que por cierto era igualito que usted, ¿no sería su hijo? Bueno da igual, lo vi entrenando esa técnica en un campo de entrenamiento, la he estado practicando desde entonces pero no había logrado hacerla bien hasta hoy.-Respondió sencillamente el Uzumaki alzando un poco los hombros antes de seguir al Hokage a su despacho dejando al pelinegro con la boca abierta.

-N-No puede ser, aprendió esa técnica simplemente viendo a Lee y imitando lo que vio.-Se dijo así mismo el muy impresionado experto en taijutus.-¡SIN DUDA SUS LLAMAS DE LA JUVENTUD ARDEN INTENSAMENTE!-

-¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese tipo?-Dijo Naruto mirando con una gota en la nuca como Gai estaba rodeado de fuego gritando cosas sobre llamas de la juventud haciendo suspirar al Sarutobi.

-Simplemente ignóralo, por favor.-Dijo Hiruzen mientras entraba al despacho con el chico.

El Uzumaki entró al despacho y como siempre hacía cuando entraba le echo una rápida mirada a todo el lugar, después de todo una vez que el fuese el Hokage iba a remodelarlo y tenía que ir cogiendo ideas. Se sentó delante del Sarutobi y su mirada se topo con un pequeño bol de caramelos que había en la mesa, tomó el bol y tras dejarlo en su regazo se metió en la boca el primer caramelo, este simple gesto hizo algo gracia al Hokage. La puerta fue abierta de nuevo por la secretaria del Hokage, una linda chica de cabello castaño corto y ojos verdes que traía el vaso de agua que había pedido el ojiazul.

-Muchas gracias preciosa.-Dijo el Uzumaki con una sonrisa haciendo enrojecer a la muchacha que tartamudeo un par de palabras antes de salir del despacho tropezándose un poco con sus pies.-Bueno Oji_san, ¿por dónde quieres que empecemos?-

-Si te digo la verdad, no tengo ni idea, como diría Shikaku_kun esto es problemático.-Dijo el anciano tras un suspiro mientras el chico se bebía el vaso de un solo trago.

-En ese caso trataré de ponértelo lo más fácil posible.-Dijo Naruto antes de echarse otro caramelo a la boca.-Se acerca de todo, de mis pared, de mi familia y sobre el zorro que hay sellado en mi interior, también se sobre las razones que tuvieron mis padres para sellar mi chakra y mi sangre, y las razones por las cuales no se me debía de decir nada hasta que fuese oficialmente un ninja. Probablemente estabas preocupado por cómo reaccionaría al enterarme de lo que decidió hacer mi padre, convertirme en un sacrificio humano como es ser un jinchuriki y confiar en que la gente de la villa, y aunque debo de decir que creo que fue bastante ingenuo y algo idiota al creer plenamente en ello, no puedo culparlo y debo decir que tiene mi completamente admiración, protegió la villa, su gente y su familia hasta el último instante de su vida, espero ser alguien tan asombroso e increíble como el algún día.-

-Naruto...-Dijo el anciano al ver la sonrisa en el rostro del pelirrojo al hablar de con tanto respeto de su padre.

-Así que no debes preocuparte Oji_san, aunque los aldeanos no me hayan tratado especialmente bien no voy a transformarme en un loco sediento de sangre y venganza.-Dijo el ojiazul que seguía comiendo caramelos.-

-¡Y-Yo nunca creí eso!-Protestó el anciano dando un golpe en la mesa.

-Oji_san no tienes porque ponerte así y mucho menos mentirme, no te preocupes, el miedo a que eso pasase era normal ya que había una gran probabilidad de que ocurriese, después de haber soportado abusos, insultos, ser tratado como un leproso, etc, etc, era muy probable que yo pudiese querer venganza contra la villa, pero si hiciese eso decepcionaría a mis padres y antepasados en el cielo, quiero mostrarles que mi padre hizo bien en confiarme este poder.-Dijo el muchacho dejando sin palabras al anciano, apenas podía creerse que este era el mismo muchacho que hace unos día le hizo la broma del cojín de pedos.

-Naruto_kun, realmente tus palabras te honran y me hacen sentir muy orgulloso, te juro que a partir de ahora aré lo imposible para ayudarte en todo lo que necesites.-Dijo el orgullo Hiruzen con una gran sonrisa llena de orgullo.

-Genial, porque voy a necesitar tu ayuda con algunas cosas pero ya otro día, quiero acabar con esto lo lo más rápido que podamos, me duele la cabeza y me gustaría irme a dormir lo antes posible así que si te parece bien pasemos al siguiente tema, ¿cómo es que pude entrar en la bodega de los pergaminos si está sellada y como sabía sobre el pergamino de jutsus prohibidos si ningún shinobi de la villa sabe de este hasta que se le concede el grado chunin?-Dijo Naruto mientras tomaba otro caramelo y el anciano asentía.

-Y también, ¿qué tiene que ver Mizuki con todo esto y porque estaba tan apaleado?.- Dijo el anciano mientras tomaba una pequeña libreta y el Namikaze sonreía.

-No se te escapa ni una eh Oji_sa.-Dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.-Mizuki fue quien me habló sobre el pergamino y fue quien me dio el sello para poder entrar en la bodega, el me dijo que se trataba de una prueba especial para los que habíamos suspendido pero que como yo era el único que había suspendido debía hacerla solo, lo único que debía hacer era lograr robar el pergamino sin que nadie se diese cuenta y aprender una de las técnicas que en él se encontraban y listo, una vez que se reuniese conmigo yo ya sería un ninja oficial.-

-¿E-entonces aprendiste una de las técnicas del pergamino de justsu prohibidos?-Preguntó el anciano algo alarmado, después de todo allí se encontraban todas las técnicas de los Hokages y algunas incluso anteriores a la fundación de la aldea.

-Así es, el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.-Respondió el chico que seguía con sus caramelos haciendo suspirar un poco de alivio al anciano.-Después de aquello al ver que aun me quedaban una hora para que llegase Mizuki me puse a ver el pergamino de los Uzumaki, supe sobre mis padres y sobre lo que ya te he dicho antes, después llegó Mizuki dispuesto a matarme para llevarse el pergamino pero por suerte mi sangre y mi chakra ya estaban despiertos por lo que me di cuenta que era imposible que aquello fuese una prueba para ser gennin ya que es prácticamente imposible que un genin pudiese aprender esa técnica debido al alto coste de chakra por lo que seguramente todo eso era solo una mentirá para que robase el pergamino, así que me adelante a él, le tendí una trampa y lo vencí, aunque hubiese sido mucho más fácil matarlo pero supuse que preferirías sonsacarle todo lo que sabía puesto que ese traidor según pude entender mientras peleamos está aliado con tu querido ex-alumno Orochimaru.-

-...-Sarutobi no dijo nada, solo cerró sus puños con fuerza, si solo hubiese acabado con el invocador de las serpientes cuando tuvo oportunidad.

-Bien, creo que eso es todo, ¿no Oji_san?-Dijo el Uzumaki mientras disfrutaba de un delicioso caramelo de sabor a fresa.

-Así es, muchas gracias por no matarlo Naruto_kun, te aseguro que supervisaré personalmente su interrogatorio.-Dijo el anciano son seriedad.

-Ok, aunque recuerda que si se niega a hablar, Hebi_chan disfruta mucho de su trabajo.-Dijo Naruto con una risilla.-Bueno ahora creo que es hora de que yo haga algunas preguntas.-

-¿No te dolía la cabeza y querías irte a dormir cuanto antes?-Dijo Hiruzen con una sonrisa algo burlona.

-Puede aguantar perfectamente un rato más, estos caramelos están deliciosos y me hacen distraerme de mi jaqueca.-Respondió el pelirrojo tomando otro de los mencionados caramelos-Primera pregunta, ¿cuando tienes pensado hacer público lo ocurrido hoy y sobre quien soy realmente?-

-Supongo que en unos días, hay que reunir a todo el consejo de Konoga y llamar al Damiyo, después de todo eres hijo de quien eres y bisnieto de él.-Dijo el Sandime dirigiendo su mirada a los retratos de los anteriores Hokages que había en su despacho.

-Entiendo, segunda pregunta, ¿cuándo podré irme a vivir al complejo de mi familia? No es que me queje del apartamento que me diste Oji_san pero como comprenderás allí no puedo entrenar y además hay cosas sobre las que me gustaría tener más información.-Dijo Naruto quien ya casi se había terminado el bol de caramelos al completo.

-Supongo que también en unos días, una vez hayamos reunido al consejo y al Damiyo y hayamos aguantado sus quejas y sus tonterías podré darte el permiso y las llaves de tu hogar.- Respondió Hiruzen haciendo asentir al chico el cual se levanto de su asiento.

-Bien, ultima pregunta de hoy, ¿sabes donde esta ella ahora?-Dijo el ojiazul poniendo sobre la mesa una foto algo vieja, en ella se vía a una hermosa mujer pelirroja de ojos violetas con el vientre algo abultado, junto a ella estaba un hombre rubio de ojos azules vestido con un uniforme jounin, y por ultimo una mujer de largo cabello rubio, brillantes ojos escarlatas, labios rosados, bastante alta y de buen cuerpo, pechos copa DD, anchas caderas y cintura estrecha vestida al igual que el hombre con un uniforme jounin de la villa con el protector amarrado a su brazo izquierdo.

-...No lo sé, lo último que supe de ella hace un par de meses era que estaba cerca de Tetsu no Kuni (País del hierro), desde entonces no he sabido nada más, ella siempre está en movimiento y no se queda en un sitio por mucho tiempo.-Respondió algo triste el Hokage mirando la foto, los 3 se veían tan felices.

-Ya veo.-Dijo el Uzumaki antes de suspirar.

-Oye Naruto se que...-

-Realmente había muchas cosas que te preocupaban si descubría por mi cuenta sobre mi familia, eh Oji_san.-Dijo algo burlón el muchacho desconcertando completamente al anciano.-No estoy furioso con ella ni nada por el estilo, más bien siento algo de lastima y sobretodo comprensión por lo que está haciendo, mataron a su hermano menor y a quien consideraba como la hermana que nunca tuvo y ella no pudo hacer nada, si te digo la verdad, me duele más hecho de que ella se esté dejando llevar por su ira y sus ansias de venganza que el que me dejase solo, además supongo que al igual que mi padre ella tenía confianza en la gente de la villa y en que sería tratado como un héroe y no de otra forma.-

El silencio se hizo en aquel despacho tras aquellas palabras, Hiruzen estaba realmente asombrado con lo que había cambiado Naruto gracias al saber sobre su familia y sobretodo al haber despertado su sangre y su chakra, sin duda ya no era el mismo chiquillo de hace tan solo medio día.

-Bueeeeeeeno, creo que será mejor que me vaya yendo ya, esta jaqueca me está matando y me muero de sueño, y con todo lo que va ocurrir los próximos días es mejor que descanse bien.-Dijo Naruto dejando el bol vacío en la mesa del Sarutobi que solo puedo reír y negar con la cabeza.

-(Sin duda es igual que su madre).-Pensó el anciano con una sonrisa.-Naruto_kun mañana iré a verte para que podamos seguir hablando y para entregarte alguna cosas que tengo para ti, ¿a las 11 te viene bien?-

-Claro, no tengo problema, aunque si llamas y no contesto es porque estoy durmiendo por lo que entra con tu llave, nos vemos mañana Oji_san.-Dijo el pelirrojo antes de salir del despacho, camino tranquilo por los pasillos de la torre hasta llegar a la entrada donde vio a la secretaría del Sandaime la cual se sonrojó al verlo, el ojiazul le guiñó un ojo y está casi se desmalla.

Naruto llegó al bloque de apartamentos en el cual había estado viviendo durante tantos tiempo, 7 años aproximadamente, abrió la puerta de su apartamento, era pequeño, como todos los del bloque, contaba con una pequeña cocina, un cuarto de estar, un baño y una habitación. El Uzumaki se deshizo de su ropa según entraba, lo primero fueron las sandalias las cuales le apretaban cosa mala, después de todo su talla de pie también había crecido pero no iba a ir descalzo por la calle. Fue a ponerse su pijama simplemente por costumbre, cuando tuvo el pijama en sus manos solo pudo suspirar ya que claramente le quedaba pequeño por lo que simplemente lo devolvió a su lugar, fue al baño y se amarró una sabana a la cintura, por hoy tendría que conformarse con esto hasta que comprase algo de ropa nueva. Antes de salir del baño se miró en el espejo y solo pudo decir una cosa.

-Jooooder, sí que he cambiado en solo una noche.-Dijo el muchacho viendo su reflejo, realmente le gustaba mucho más esta mueva apariencia que la que tenía antes, aunque tendría que cortarse el cabello.-Realmente es increíble, aunque bueno, mi apariencia no es lo único increíble.-

Tras decir aquellas palabras los ojos del muchacho cambiaron, su color azul se fue siendo sustituido por un color rojo oscuro además que sus pupilas cambiaron, ahora sus ojos tenían la forma de dos remolinos rojos, como la marca del clan Uzumaki. El chico desactivo su recién descubierto doujutsu y regresó a su cuarto, esto era algo que por el momento no le contaría a nadie, prefería mantenerlo en secreto y además, era un ninja y todos los ninjas deben de tener secreto, ¿no? Naruto simplemente se dejó caer en su cama como un saco de cemento, le dolía todo el cuerpo y no era para menos, hoy había tenido su primera pelea de verdad contra un shinobi, y la había ganado de sobra. Se acordó del bastardo de Mizuki y después del pergamino de justsus prohibidos, al hacerlo levantó su brazo izquierdo y en su muñeca apareció un pequeño sello en color negro.

-Siento haberte mentido Oji_san pero sé que si te lo hubiese pedido no me habrías prestado el pergamino de los Hokages, pero no te preocupes, aré buen uso de esto, te lo juro.-Se dijo así mismo el pelirrojo mirando aquel sello, un pequeño sello de almacenaje en el cual había un copia perfecta de todos lo que se encontraba escrito en el pergamino de justsu prohibidos.

* * *

 **-Y hasta aquí el cap de hoy gente, ¿que? Interesante, ¿verdad ;)? No me gusta echarme flores pero creo que la idea de que Minato tuviese una hermana ha quedado bastante bien, y debo decir que si eso os ha impresionado, aun no tenéis ni idea de la que os espera con este fic. Los fems de Kakashi y Asuma tenía que incluirlos si o si ya que creo que van a quedar muy, pero que muy bien con la actitud algo ligona de este Naruto, se que a muchos os gusta el Naruto denso con las chicas (y a mi también me gusta) pero creo que de vez en cuando hay que hacer cambios para no estancarnos en lo mismo. En mi pagina de Facebook podréis encontrar una imagen de como se ve Naruto. No hay mucho más que decir gente, aunque queria comentaros una cosilla, como ya dije por Face me han nominado para el premio de autor del año en una pagina de Facebook llamada "Premios NarutoFanfics" por lo que si tenéis tiempo y os podéis pasar por la pagina para votar por mi os lo agradecería de corazón (no gano nada si me dan el premio para que lo sepáis). Bien pues ya no me queda más que repetir lo de siempre, si os ha gustado el cap, tenéis sugerencias para el fic o simplemente os ha gustado el cap, los reviews siempre son bienvenidos. Se despide un día más Akuma no Ryu, cuídense, no se olviden de pasar por mis demás fics y de darle un vistazo a mi canal de Youtube (Zombie_Gam3rs), y hasta la próxima, ja ne.-**


	3. La loli y la biblioteca

**-Hou hou hou, Feliz Navidad queridos lectores y lectoras.-Dice un feliz Akuma vestido como Santa Claus.-Me han informado de que todos vosotros habéis sido buenos chicos este año por lo tanto aquí tenéis vuestro regalo de navidad el cual espero que disfrutes pero antes de dejaros leer debo presentaros a alguien, Yui_san.**

 **-Fufufu, encantada de conoceros a todos, soy Yui la hermana mayor de Airi_chan, Ryuko_chan y Harumi_chan además de ser la nueva ayudante y futura esposa de Akuma_sama.-Se presenta una hermosa mujer de cabello azulado y hermosos ojos grises vestida con un kimono que deja ver su hermosa figura de grandes pechos.**

 **-¡Por encima de nuestro cadáver!-Gritan las 3 hermanas apareciendo de pronto listas para pelear con su hermana mayor.**

 **-Chicas comportaos, no queréis hacerme enfadar, ¿verdad?-Dice Akuma con un rostro serio emitiendo una aura que asustaría incluso al mismo Shinigami.**

 **-¡E-en absoluto!-Dicen las 3 chicas sentándose de rodillas en el suelo con sus rostros algo pálidos.**

 **-Buenas niñas.-Dice el escritos dejando de emitir esa aura.**

 **-Fufufu, se ve tan encantador cuando hace eso Akuma_sama.-Dice la peliazul con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.**

 **-...Sin comentarios, bueno gente no os entretengo más, os dejo con los reviews y el nuevo cap, os leo al final.-**

 **-Que tengan una feliz lectura.-Dicen las ahora 4 hermanas.**

 **Sebas No Kishi** : Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **naruto tendo rikudo:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y si es todo un loquillo, y aun no has visto nada.

 **Funny-Little-Cute White Fox:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y el porque de la apariencia de Naruto se explicará en el siguiente cap, y no estará muy OP al principio pero si te puedo decir que su nivel actual no es el de un gennin.

 **xirons:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y puedo asegurarte que aun no has visto nada.

 **maicol1311:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **Zafir09:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y puedo asegurarte que el harem será de lo más interesante.

 **pablo21:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y si esta cap es tan o mejor que el anterior decidelo tu mismo tras leerlo ;)

 **Gjr-Sama:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, sobre quien es bisnieto Naruto se revelará en la reuinión del consejo y creo que os sorprenderá bastante, y sobre su doujutsu aun queda un poco para que se sepa de sus habilidades.

 **jacsonusumaki18:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, puedo asegurarte que habrá chicas bastante inusuales en el harem de Naruto pero también estarán Hinata y Sakura ya que a mi me agradan bastante (aunque odio a la Sakura original del inicio de Naruto).

 **fazEvU:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, sobre como creció tanto Naruto se explicará en el próximo cap, la reacción de los del consejo estará buena y sobre Sasuke, bueno, te puedo asegurar que cuando lleguemos a esa parte te llevaras una sorpresa.

 **uzumakidragneel559:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y si será un harem pero tanto Hinata como Sakura estarán en el, aunque ninguna será la "principal".

 **Kitsune No Me10:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y los fems de Jiraya y Choji no creo que los haga ya que me cuesta imaginarlos como chicas.

 **miguelgiuliano. co:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, ya tengo todo pensado para la saga de la invasión y Yugito y Fu estarán en el harem.

 **ShuMaGoKurama:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap e igualmente.

 **CCSakuraforever:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y el nombre ya no tengo pensado pero no será ryugan.

 **white kurama:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y no ye preocupes que la hermana de Minato no se va a quedar simplemente como tu tía ;)

Demonio/invocación hablando- **demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando **-(demonio)**

 _Los personajes de Naruto así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Capitulo 3: La loli y la biblioteca.

La noche al fin se había calmado, los ninjas que habían sido convocados por Huruzen por lo ocurrido con Naruto y el pergamino habían vuelto a sus casa, empezado sus rondas nocturnas o simplemente acudido a algún bar para hablar con sus compañeros sobre lo sucedido ya que no podían hablarlo con nadie más sino querían que el Hokage los castigase. En las oficinas de IyT (Interrogación y Tortura) podían oírse los gritos que daba Mizuki mientras una muy feliz, excitada y sonriente pelimorada hacía su trabajo mientras no paraba de imaginar todas las cosas que podría llegar a hacer con el ahora pelirrojo Uzumaki. En el departamento de este, Naruto dormía a pierna suelta como hacía mucho no hacía mientras en sus sueños se repetía el combate que esa noche había tenido con Mizuki.

 **Sueño de Naruto**.

-¿T-tu quienes eres?-Fue lo único capaz de pronunciar Mizuki debido la impresión haciendo sonreír al chico.

-Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.-Dijo sonriente el muchacho haciendo que los ojos del chunin se abrieran de golpe antes de ver como Naruto se lanzaba contra él con un kunai en mano.

El peliazul reaccionó en el último instante dando un salto hacia atrás que le permitió evitar el mortal ataque del chico que buscaba cercenarle el cuello, de inmediato sacó uno de sus kunais que le permitió bloquear el siguiente ataque del Uzumaki. Las dos armas chocaban sin parar una contra otra provocando chispas, Mizuki apretaba los dientes con rabia y furia pues los embates del Uzumaki eran increíblemente fuertes y su defensa se rompía en cada choque permitiendo al ojiazul hacerle pequeños cortes en la ropa y cara.

-¡Maldito demonio, ya me he hartado!-Gritó Mizuki antes de dar un gran sato hacía atrás solo para lanzar los fuma shuriken contra el muchacho que los evadió sin mucho problema.

-¿Y esto es todo lo que tiene un Chunnin?-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa burlona, el peliazul sonrió a la vez que tiraba de unos hilos y los shurikens volvían hacía atrás clavándose en la espalda del chico haciendo que la sangre saliese.

-¿Ultimas palabras?-Dijo Mizuki con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras se acercaba al chico para degollarlo.

-Un tonto dice que.-

-¿Qué?-Fue lo único que pudo decir el peliazul antes de sentir un fuerte patadón en su rostro que lo hizo salir volando.

Pudo recuperarse en el aire con una voltereta y vio como el pelirrojo al que le había clavado los fuma shuriken estallaba en una nube de humo al lado de un segundo ojiazul que lo miraba con una sonrisa burlona. A Mizuki le hervía la sangre, como era posible que ese demonio, ese inútil que no era siquiera capaz de ejecutar un simple Bunshin no Jutsu estuviese ganándole, y no solo eso, sino que encima casi parecía que estaba jugando con él, y entonces se le ocurrió, la forma de ganar de inmediato al mocoso y poder huir de la villa sin dejar ni rastro.

-Dime Naruto, ¿nunca te has preguntado porque la gente te odia tanto?-Dijo el peliazul mientras sonreía de forma maliciosa y el muchacho alzaba una ceja.-¡Eso es porque tú eres el Kyubi que atacó la villa hace 14 años, si tu eres ese maldito...-

-¿Eres retrasado o qué?-Dijo de pronto Naruto interrumpiendo al peliazul que se quedó sin palabras.-Ya se todo eso...un momento, ¿no de digas que pensabas que al revelarme eso me volvería loco, perdería la cabeza y me iría a destruir la villa? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA SIN DUDA ERES AUN MÁS IDIOTA DE LO QUE PENSABA JAJAJAJA!-

-¡M-maldito! Fuuton: Renkuudan (Elemento Aire: Bala de Aire Taladradora).-Gritó Mizuki rojo de furia lanzando una poderosa bala de aire contra el pelirrojo que la recibió de lleno, lanzándolo contra un árbol dejándolo tendido en el suelo con un charco de sangre formándose bajo su cabeza.-Ya esta, ahora solo tengo que llevarle el pergamino a Orochimaru_sama y él me dará el poder que siempre he querido.-

-Así que estás trabajando para ese traidor, ¿eh? Ya me resultaba raro que un idiota como tu fuese capaz de hacer ese sello para abrir la cámara de pergaminos.-Dijo la voz del Uzumaki haciendo que el chunin mirase hacía arriba, en una rama el muchacho se encontraba mirándolo de una burlona.

-No es posible, ¿cuándo ah...-Dijo Mizuki mientras veía como el pelirrojo que había derribado con su jutsu fuuton explotaba en una bola de humo.

-Bueno Mizuki, deberías de dar gracias a esa bocota tuya ya que ahora no te mataré puesto que eres un recurso importante para atrapar a ese maldito traidor de Orochimaru.-Dijo el Uzumaki mientras bajaba de la rama de un salto y empezaba a tronarse los nudillos, el peliazul sintió miedo cuando vio esos serios ojos azules y esa sonrisa depredadora.-Pero eso no significa que lo de ahora no te vaya a doler, Uzumaki Taijutsu: Sofutopawā no eikyō (Técnicas Cuerpo a Cuerpo Uzumaki: Impacto de Corriente Suave).-

Naruto adoptó una pose parecida a la del taijutsu del clan Hyuga solo que con las piernas más cerradas y con la mano derecha al frente en forma de puño. Mizuki sintió como el aire escapaba de él cuando la mano derecha del pelirrojo se estrelló contra su estomago, fue un golpe tremendo y a este le siguió un golpe con la palma en su pecho, se pudo escuchar un ligero crak tras ese golpe, seguramente una o dos costillas habían sido rotas. Por un momento el ojiazul pareció perder un poco el equilibrio de sus piernas pero haciendo un giro increíble pasó por debajo del brazo del peliazul a la vez que con el puño daba un golpe en la región pectoral lateral, terminó el giro y quedó a espaldas del chunin donde con su palma golpeó el centro de la espalda de este haciendo que este escupiese algo de sangre y saliva. El chico seguía moviéndose de forma imparable alrededor de Mizuki que se sentía como si estuviese atrapado en la corriente de un rio, lo último que sintió fue un fuerte golpe en su estomago que lo hizo doblarse antes de caer al suelo completamente inconsciente.

-Aaaah, maldita sea, aun tengo que acostumbrarme mejor al nuevo peso y tamaño de mi cuerpo, he estado a punto de caerme de morros como un estúpido varias veces.-Se dijo así mismo al chico.-Será mejor ir volviendo ya a la villa, seguro que Oji_san debe estar preocupado, aaaaahh maldita jaqueca, procesar tanta información en tan poco plazo de tiempo no es bueno para mis neuronas.-

Después de aquello Naruto tomó los dos pergaminos, agarró al peliazul del pie y empezó a dirigirse a la torre del Hokage, por supuesto ocultando su presencia por si ya había alguien buscándolo.

 **Fin del sueño.**

-Naruto_kun, Naruto_kun despierta.-Dijo una voz haciendo que el pelirrojo empezase a abrir los ojos solo para toparse con el anciano Hokage.

-Buenos días Oji_san, fuwaaaaaaaaa.-Dijo el muchacho mientras se incorporaba en la cama y se tallaba los ojos.

-Buenos días Naruto_kun.-Saludo el Sarutobi con una sonrisa.- ¿Se puede saber que haces vestía de esa forma?-

-¿Y qué te esperabas? Toda mi ropa me queda pequeña, era esto o dormir desnudo.-Respondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo, bueno vamos a la salita para que podamos hablar, y toma ponte esto, creo que será de tu talla.-Dijo el anciano antes de darle al Uzumaki un uniforme de la villa solo que sin el chaleco y salir del cuarto.

-...Esto no va mucho conmigo pero creo que por el momento es mejor que ir desnudo por el mundo, aunque sin duda sería interesante ver la reacción de alguna personas al verme desnudo.-Se dijo así mismo el ojiazul mientras se colocaba la ropa dada por el Hokage con una sonrisa algo pervertida, terminó de vestirse y acudió a la salita donde Hiruzen ya lo esperaba sentado en la mesa con un poco de té.-¿Y sobre qué quieres hablar Oji_san? Creo que anoche te expliqué bastante bien lo ocurrido y no creo que me vayas a preguntar sobre que hay en el pergamino Uzumaki puesto que son secretos del clan.-

-Lo primero de lo que te quiero hablar es sobre tu nueva condición de líder de clan de, no solo uno, sino de dos clanes que además estaban supuestamente extintos y que ahora contigo pueden renacer.-Dijo el anciano mientras le pasaba un vaso con té al pelirrojo.

-En resumen, quieres hablar del PRC, ¿no?-Dijo el chico dando un sorbo a su bebido y sorprendiendo un poco al anciano.

-Así es, ¿cómo es que estas al tanto del Programa de Restauración de Clanes (PRC)?-Preguntó curioso el anciano haciendo sonreír al ojiazul.

-Aunque no lo parezca me he leído todas las leyes de la villa, después de todo es información básica que necesita un Hokage.-Dijo el sonriente muchacho mientras se levantaba de su sitio para buscar algo en la cocina, un paquete de galletas que le había ganado a Choji hace poco en una partida de cartas.-Y con respecto al PRC, estaré encantado de participar, después de todo, ¿quién podría negarse a tener un harem? Jejeje.-

-(Sin duda se llevará bien con Jiraya).-Pensó el Hokage con una gota en la nuca al oír esa risa pervertida.

-Pero hay una cosa que quiero dejar clara Oji_san.-Dijo el muchacho mientras comía galletas llamando la atención de Hiruzen por el rostro y tono sería que tenía ahora.-Me casaré con quien yo quiera, no pienso aceptar estúpidos matrimonios arreglados, ah y por cierto, cualquier petición de matrimonio que me hagan voy a quemarla.-

-Me parece bien Naruto_kun pero te recuerdo que esos matrimonios arreglados entre clanes se aprueban mediante votación en el consejo.-Dijo el anciano antes de beber algo de té aunque sabía que Naruto no se iba a preocupar por eso.

-Pues muy bien, la mayoría del consejo shinobi está de mi parte ya eran amigos de mis padres en su mayoría y aunque parezca mentira 3 de los concejales del consejo civil están de mi parte también, con eso y los dos votos que tengo como líder de dos clanes no hay nada por lo que deba preocuparme.-Dijo el muchacho alzando los hombros con una galleta en la boca.

-Je, ya suponía que dirías algo como eso.-Dijo el anciano con una ligera sonrisa.-Lo siente es más un favor que otra cosa Naruto_kun, me gustaría pedirte que no salieras de tu casa hasta la reunión del consejo, si la gente te ve habrá mucho que explicar y prefiero hacerlo con un anuncio una vez haya terminado la reunión.-

-Mmmmm, vale pero hay varios problemas, el primero es que mi reserva de ramen no creo que aguante hasta mañana, el segundo que, aunque te agradezco que me hayas traído ropa no es que sea mucho de mi estilo y me gustaría comprarme algo de ropa nueva y por último, este pelo largo me estorba muchiiiiiiiiiisimo y me gustaría cortármelo cuanto antes.-Dijo el chico tirándose del cabello haciendo que el Sarutobi tuviese una gota en la nuca.

-E-entiendo, en ese caso, toma.-Dijo Hiruzen dándole una pequeña libre que siempre llevaba consigo al pelirrojo.-Escribe ahí las cosas que necesites, luego le pediré a alguno de mis AMBUS que te lo traigan.

-Ok.-Dijo Naruto antes de comerse otra galleta y empezar a escribir.

-El siguiente asunto es sobre la confesión que hemos logrado sacarle a Mizuki.-Dijo el anciano adoptando una tono serio.-Mizuki dijo que Orochimaru le había prometido darle un gran poder a cambio del pergamino de justsu prohibidos, tenían que reunirse de madrugada en una zona cercana a Konoha, aunque lo más seguro es que Orochimaru al ver que Mizuki no llegaba se marchase he enviado a una patrulla para que revise la zona en cuestión.-

-Ya veo, ¿algo más?-Dijo el muchacho antes de echarse otra galleta a la boca y seguir escribiendo.

-No, cuando íbamos a lograr sacarle quien era el que le dio el sello para abrir la cámara de los pergaminos, un sello en su lengua apareció segando su vida.-Dijo el Hokage haciendo que el ojiazul se le echase encima.

-¿Un sello? ¿Cómo era? ¿De qué forma se activó? ¿En qué parte de la lengua apareció? ¿Estaba escrito con tinta o grabado en la lenguia? Respóndeme Oji_san.-Dijo el chico zarandeando al viejo en busca de respuestas mientras un pensamiento aparecía en la cabeza de Hiruzen, sin duda era un Uzumaki, esa obsesión con los sellos solo la tienen ellos.

-T-tranqulizate Naruto_kun.-Dijo el Sarutobi haciendo que el Namikaze dejase de zarandearlo antes de sacar una pequeña carpeta de entre sus ropas.-En esta carpeta esta toda la información junto con una foto del sello, Naruto_kun te entrego esto solo porque fuiste quien derrotó a Mizuki y porque siendo un Uzumaki eres el más apropiado para investigarlo, ¿te queda claro? No quiero que compartas esta información con nadie.-

-Entendido, entendido.-Dijo el muchacho antes de empezar a leer a gran velocidad todo lo escrito en la carpeta mientras observaba la foto del mencionado sello.

-¿Alguna idea?-Preguntó Hiruzen tras haber dejado pasar unos 15 minutos, había abierto una ventana para que el humo de su pipa no molestase a Naruto.

-Que sin duda el que hizo este sello es un bastardo muy inteligente, su funcionamiento es simple, el que pone el sello pone algo de su chakra en este para que cuando la persona a la que se le ha puesto vaya a hablar de él, el sello se active y se lo cargue de un ictus cerebral, la gran putada es que una vez el sello se ha activado cualquier rastro de chakra del que puso el sello desaparece haciendo que sea completamente imposible rastrearlo.-Explico el chico mientras se masajeaba el labio inferior con su dedo pulgar.-Sin duda el que hizo este sello no quiere que lo encuentren y si yo fuera tú, Oji_san, aumentaría la seguridad de la villa ya que puede que esa persona sea un traidor al igual que Mizuki.-

-(Sin duda es igual que ellos).-Pensó el anciano con una ligera sonrisa al ver los ojos de Naruto.-Seguiré tu consejo Naruto_kun, tenlo por seguro.-

-Bien, por cierto aquí tienes, esto es todo lo que necesito por el momento.-Dijo el Uzumaki antes de darle la libreta al Kage, que tuvo una ligera gota en la nuca al ver eso de 50 botes de ramen instantáneo, 10 bolsas de dulces, 20 tabletas de chocolate y ¿una maquinilla de cortar pelo y tijeras?

-Oye Naruto_kun, ¿no preferirías esperar para ir al peluquero?-Preguntó Hiruzen ganándose una carcajada del ojiazul.

-Se nota que nunca has tenido el pelo largo Oji_san, tu simplemente consígueme la maquinilla y las tijeras y yo me encargo de todo, además prefiero ser yo quien me corte el pelo, aun recuerdo cuando dejé que Saya_chan me lo cortase.-Dijo con un estremecimiento al recordar el peinado con trencitas que la tal Saya le hizo cuando tenia 8 años.

-Jajajaja, lo recuerdo, cuando viniste a mi despacho te confundí con una niña jajaja.-Dijo el anciano carcajeándose de lo lindo.

-(Si, si, tu ríete que quien ríe ultimo ríe mejor).-Pensó para sí mismo el muchacho ya empezando a planear la broma que le gastaría al Sarutobi como venganza.-¿Algo más Oji_san? Si ya hemos acabado me gustaría echarme un rato, aun estoy algo cansado.

-Sí, ya hemos terminado pero antes de irme tengo algo que entregarte.-Dijo el anciano Hokage antes de sacar de su túnica un pequeño rollo que entregó al confundido chico.

-Yyy, ¿que se supone que hago con esto?-Preguntó el pelirrojo ladeando la cabeza.

-En ese pergamino están los regalos que Shinobu te ha estado mandando todos estos años.-Dijo el anciano haciendo que los ojos azules de Naruto se abriesen con sorpresa antes de mirar aquel pequeño pergamino.-Como comprenderás no podía entregártelos hasta ahora ya que si no habría sido muy difícil explicar de dónde habían salido sin revelarte nada sobre tu familia.-

-Tranquilo Oji_sa lo entiendo perfectamente, gracias por traérmelos.-Agradeció el muchacho con una sonrisa.

-Pues con esto ya está todo, ¡porras! Casi me olvido.-Dijo el anciano antes de sacar una bandana de entre su ropa.-Enhorabuena Naruto_kun , ya eres un ninja oficialmente.-

-...¿Me tomas el pelo?-Dijo el muchacho pensando que era una broma del Hokage y haciendo sonreír a este.

-Para nada, esta mañana me reuní temprano con Iruka, le conté lo ocurrido y ambos estuvimos de acuerdo en que con tu nivel actual sería un desperdicio tenerte otro año más en la academia.-Explicó el anciano antes de verse atrapado en un abrazo por parte del chico.

-¡Muchísimas gracias Oji_san, te quiero!-Gritó el muy efusivo chico abrazando al anciano que solo podía sonreír.

-Vale, vale, ya suéltame Naruto_kun o vas a acabar partiéndome por la mitad.-Dijo Hiruzen dando un par de golpecitos en la espalda al chico haciendo que al fin este le soltase.-Bueno ahora si esta ya todo dicho, hasta pronto Naruto_kun vendré a verte mañana seguramente para explicarte cómo será la reunión.-

-Hasta mañana Oji_san y dile al AMBU que vaya a comprar las cosas de la lista que se dé prisa, la comida y los dulces no me corren tanta prisa como la maquinilla y las tijeras.-Se despidió el pelirrojo del anciano antes de mirar el pergamino en sus manos.-Bien, pues ahora a ponernos con esto.-

El chico no tardo ni un minuto en abrir el pergamino y deshacer los sellos de almacenaje donde se encontraban sellados los regalos de su tía, había muchos la verdad por lo que empezó a ver los regalos desde los más viejos hasta los más nuevos. En los más viejos había juguetes, ropa, algunos libros de cuentos, la verdad eran cosas que no necesitaba y aunque habían sido un regalo y estaba muy agradecido por ello, decidió que lo mejor sería regalar estas cosas a los niños del orfanato, pero el T-rex de juguete se lo quedaba. Según se iba acercando a los regalos más recientes estos iban siendo más "maduros", libros de historia, ciencias, lenguas, mitologia...pergaminos con técnicas de todos los elementos, no superiores al rango B pero que aun así le serian de utilidad, herramientas ninjas, más ropa y algo que realmente dejó sin palabras al muchacho.

Estaba dentro de una caja bastante grande, envuelta con un papel de regalo y en la cual ponía "Felicidades por graduarte Naruto_kun", el ojiazul lo abrió destrozando completamente el papel de regalo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Se trataba de un tocadiscos, estaba completamente sin palabras, había visto esos aparatos varias veces en alguna de las tiendas del distrito comercial de Konoha pero nunca llegó a pensar que tendría uno ya que estos eran bastante caros. Junto con el tocadiscos había otra pequeña caja en la cual había una colección de unos 15 discos de vinilo de varios géneros distintos de música de bandas bastante conocidas como AC/DC, Foo Fighters, Queen, Guns n' Roses,y de cantantes famosos como Michael Jackson o Elvis Presley. Naruto prácticamente en menos de 5 minutos había montad el aparato y lo había conectado a un enchufe que había en la salita, estuvo como 10 minutos tratando de decidir que disco debía poner primero y al final, al ver que lo no lograba decidirse agarro un disco sin mirar y puso una de las canciones al azar.

 **"Poned "Fall Out Boy - This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race" en Youtube y disfrutad**.

La música empezó a brotar poco a poco por el aparato, la voz del cantante, el rasgueo de la guitarra, el acompañamiento del bajo y el golpeteo de la batearía, el pelirrojo parecía haberse vuelto loco mientras hacía que tocaba una guitarra invisible. El Namikaze saltaba por el cuarto tocando su "guitarra de aire" a la vez que cantaba tratando de imitar al vocalista del grupo, la sonrisa en la cara del muchacho parecía imposible de borrar. Cuando la canción terminó respiraba agitado pero muy sonriente, tras unos segundos para recuperarse siguió con lo que estaba haciendo antes. Colocó la cosas que iba a llevar al orfanato en la caja donde venía el tocadiscos, colocó los discos, libros y pergaminos de forma muy ordenada en una pequeña estantería que tenía en su pequeño cuarto, una vez hubo terminado esta labor se puso a mirar la ropa que parecía de su talla. La verdad, su tía tenía muy buen gusto para la ropa a diferencia de cierto Hokage anciano, se puso a probarse la ropa y la que aún le quedaba algo pequeña la puso en la caja con la demás ropa, al terminar se había quedado con dos pantalones, unas botas, tres camisas de manga corta, cuatro de manga larga y la ropa que ahora estaba usando.

El muchacho vestía con una botas negras, unos pantalones holgados de color azul oscuro, unos cinturones marrones que llevaba cruzados en su cintura, una camisa roja y un abrigo de color negro con capucha. Alrededor del cuello llevaba un colgante el cual había encontrado en una pequeña cajita en la cual ponía "Feliz Navidad", se trataba de un collar con 6 magatamas de color azul oscuro. Al verse en el espejo el chico solo pudo sonreír, esto era ropa y no ese mono naranja que ahora estaba en el cubo de la basura, quería mucho a Hiruzen pero el gusto de este en ropa era pésimo. Tras quitarse el abrigo y dejarlo en una de las sillas del comedor el Namikaze fijó su vista en el ultimo regalo que le quedaba por abrir, era el ultimo que Shinobu le había mandando y era una caja de madera bastante grande y al colocarla tras sacarla del sello recordaba que pesaba bastante.

Naruto abrió la caja y al ver lo que había dentro sus ojos se volvieron estrellitas, se trataba de dos espadas, bastantes diferentes a las que estaba acostumbrado a ver y al instante supo que no se trataban de katanas. La primera en la que se fijo era una espada recta de una mano con una hoja plana de color negro y un fino borde blanco, el mango era cilíndrico y de color negro y se conectaba con la hoja por medio de dos piezas diferentes, una de ellas semejante a la tercera parte de una circunferencia con picos sobresaliendo y la otra pieza en forma de ele. La segunda espada era bastante diferente a la primera, era también una espada recta, de hoja color verde claro y empuñadura cilíndrica de un tono verde oscuro, la parte que conecta la hoja con el mango contiene un pequeño ovalo en el centro y dos picos afilados en posición perpendicular, la hoja tiende a hacerse más angosta en la punta y termina con una especie de rombo.

El Uzumaki tomó ambas espadas a la vez, lo primero que notó fue que la espada de color negro era más pesada que la de color verde marino, hizo un par de movientes sencillos con ellas y solo pudo sonreír ¡Eran fantasticas! Su peso, su tamaño, su diseño; eran perfectas para él, cuando fue a dejarlas encima de la mesa fue cuando se dio cuenta que ambas espadas tenían sus nombres grabados en plata en sus guardia. La espada de color negra se llama Elucidator y la espada verde Dark Repulser, unos nombres geniales en opinión del pelirrojo que simplemente no podía sonreír más.

-Muchas, muchas gracias Shinobu_Oba_chan, ojalá pueda conocerte dentro de poco y darte las gracias en persona por todos estos regalos.-Se dijo así mismo el chico mientras en el algún punto de las naciones elementales una mujer rubia sonreía sin saber realmente el porqué.-Aaaah, que hambre tengo, creo que voy a comer y después me pondré a terminar de ordenas todo esto lo más rápido que pueda, aun hay un par de cosas que me gustaría hacer hoy.-

Naruto se zampó los últimos 6 vasos de ramen instantáneo que tenía para comer, recogió todo lo que había dejado por medio mientras escuchaba "Don't stop me now" de Queen además de guardar sus espadas en la caja donde venían, por el momento no iba a usarlas por lo que prefería tenerlas en un lugar seguro, una vez hubo terminado apagó el tocadiscos y se sentó en el piso en pose de meditación. El muchacho había estado como 15 minutos en esa posición tratando de concentrarse y al fin lo había logrado, sintió como si cállese durante 2 segundos y al abrir los ojos ya no estaba en su cuarto sino en lo que parecía ser unas alcantarillas.

-Este lugar es realmente deprimente.-Dijo para sí mismo el ojiazul mientras caminaba por el lugar hasta detenerse frente a una gran jaula de varios metros de altura y con un papel que tenía el kanji de "sello".

- **¿A qué has venido ningen? ¿A burlarte de mí?** -Dijo una voz desde detrás de las rejas y allí estaba, un enorme zorro de nueve colas, de pelaje anaranjado con los ojos de color rojo con la pupila rasgada.

-Así que tu eres el Kyubi no Youko, te imaginaba algo más grande aunque supongo que tu tamaño actual se debe a que mi padre tiene la parte Yin de tu chakra.-Dijo el muchacho con tranquilidad mientras se terminaba de acercar a la jaula con una sonrisa.-Y aun así debo de decir que te ves tan imponente como en los libros que hablan de ti.-

 **-...¿Qué es lo tratas de conseguir alagándome ningen?-** Dijo el poderoso zorro al sonriente pelirrojo.

-Me has pillado, verás me gustaría hacer un trato contigo, ¿qué me dices?-Dijo el chico con tranquilidad haciendo que una de las cejas del rey de los bijus se alzase.

 **-¿Qué clase de trato?** -Preguntó con curiosidad Kyubi.

-Uno en el que ambos salgamos ganando, veras Kyubi tu y yo, nos guste o no, vamos a tener que estar juntos durante muchos años, por lo tanto, ¿no crees que sería más agradable que nos pudiésemos llevar bien entre nosotros? No digo que nos debamos llevar como los mejores amigos del mundo pero sí creo que nos convendría tener al menos una relación de compañeros, ¿qué me dices, aceptas?-Dijo Naruto con las manos en los bolsillos mientras el gran zorro tenía sus propios pensamientos.

 **-(¿Estará tratando de engañarme? No, puedo sentir que no miente y que no tiene segundas intenciones...y aparte de eso esta esa extraña aura alrededor suya que se parece tanto a la de ellos dos** ).-Pensó Kyubi mientras miraba al joven delante suya y por un momento incluso le pareció ver dos conocidas siluetas detrás de este.

-¿Hoooooooooooooooooooooooooolaaaaaaaa? Tierra llamando a Kyubi.-Dijo el ojiazul sacando al zorro de sus pensamientos.

- **Está bien, acepto el trato ningen pero, ¿qué es lo que me ofreces?-** Preguntó el zorro demoniaco haciendo sonreír al muchacho.

-Pide y veré que puedo hacer, como ya sabes no puedo quitar ese sello ya que si lo hago la palmo así que espero que comprendas que eso no lo puedo hacerlo.-Explico el chico con tranquilidad.

- **Comprendo, bien, entonces quiero que formemos un vinculo mental**.-Dijo el gran zorro con una idea en mente.

-¿Un vinculo mental? ¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó el chico con algo de curiosidad.

- **Un vinculo mental es una forma de que tu y yo podamos hablar sin necesidad de que tu vengas aquí además de que a mí me permitirá si así lo quiero ver y sentir el mundo exterior atreves de ti, solo tiene meter una mano en la jaula para que yo pueda crear el vinculo**.-Explico Kyubi de forma serena.-( **Ahora, ¿que harás ningen? Con que metas solamente la mano yo puedo matarte pero si esa no es mi intención y decides no meter la mano me estarás demostrando que eres igual que todos los demás humanos y que desconfías de mi** ).-

-¿Solo eso? Vaya que se sencillo.-Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo antes de meter la mano entre las rejas sin siquiera pensárselo dejando sin palabras al gran zorro que se quedó petrificado.-Estoy esperandoooo.-

- **...¿Cómo puedes ser tan confiado con un ser como yo?-** Dijo de pronto Kyubi confundiendo un poco a Naruto antes de que el gran zorro diese un tremendo golpe con sus zarpas contra la jaula haciendo que el agua de la alcantarilla se agitase mientras el chico seguía impasible en su lugar **.-¡Podría haberte matado si lo hubiera querido ningen!-**

-Pero no lo has hecho.-Dijo con calma el Uzumaki con una sonrisa dejando de nuevo petrificado en su sitio al gran zorro.-Mira Kyubi yo no creo que tu ni los otros Bijus seáis realmente malos, somos los humanos que os hemos encerrado, que os hemos usado en nuestras guerras y que os hemos usado como simples armas los que somos realmente los malos aqui, es por eso que yo quiero cambiar eso. Yo nunca te veré como un arma o una simple fuente de poder, te veré como un compañero, como un igual, e incluso me gustaría poder verte como un amigo en el futuro Kyubi.-

Se había quedado completamente sin palabras, simplemente no sabía que decir o que hacer tras escuchar esas palabras de boca del muchacho pelirrojo que seguía ahí, delante suya con todo el brazo derecho metido dentro de su jaula. Era extraño, ese chico era realmente extraño y por alguna razón hacia que su corazón latiese de una forma que nunca antes había sentido en su larga vida. A su mente llegaron los recuerdos de todos los años que pasó vagando en solitario por el mundo con los humanos siempre tratando de obtener su poder para su propio provecho sin dar nada cambio, desataba a los humano, los odiaba con todo su ser, pero el chico delante suya era completamente diferente a los demás humanos, no sentía ni una pizca de maldad, codicia o envidia en él. Kyubi miraba al chico delante suya con los ojos muy abiertos, Naruto miró al gran zorro y le dirigió una sonrisa que hizo que Kyubi los viese claramente, dos personas que conocía muy bien aparecieron detrás del Uzumaki sonriendo de la misma manera y ofreciéndole su mano.

Kyubi sonrió e incluso empezó a reír confundiendo un poco al chico que veía como una energía de color rojiza empezaba a girar alrededor del enorme zorro que parecía empezar a perder tamaño y una vez la energía se disipó los ojos de Naruto se abrieron como platos. Delante suya había una chica que debía tener un par de años menos que él, de pequeña estatura, cuerpo delgado, pechos copa A, piel clara y suave a simple vista. Su cabello era de un color rubio pálido y lo tenía atado en dos coletas que caían a los lado de su cara, sus ojos eran de color ojo con la pupila rasgada y al igual que el Uzumaki tenía 3 mercas en cada mejillas. Su atuendo consistía en un kimono rojo con detalles de zorros dorados corriendo y unas sandalias de sacerdotisa, a su espalda podían ser vistas 9 peludas cola moviéndose un poco. Naruto se quedó petrificado mientras veía a la loli avanzar hasta quedar delante suya con una sonrisa que parecía decir "soy mejor que tu".

- **Siéntete honrado ningen ya que te has ganado mi confianza, algo que muy pocos han logrado y es por eso que**...-

-Linda.-Dijo el muchacho de pronto cortando a Kyubi que se puso algo roja por lo que había dicho el ojiazul.

-¿ **S-s-se puede saber q-que estas**...-

-¡Eres súper lindaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!.-Dijo Naruto entrando dentro de la jaula donde abrazó a la youko como si fuese un peluche haciendo que esta se sonroja sobretodo cuando el pelirrojo empezó a acariciar sus colas.-Wooooooow, tus colas son súper suaves y muy mulliditas, son una geniales.-

- **K-kya, n-no t-toques m-mis colas, Kya**.-Gimió la rubia sonrojada mientras de su boca caía un poco de saliva.

-Ooooh, no me digas que este es tu punto débil Kyu_chan.-Dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa pervertida antes de empezar a acariciar mucho más rápido las colas de la chica haciendo que esta gimiese mucho más, hasta que una vena apareció en la frente de la youko y de un puñetazo mando al chico contra una pared donde quedó empotrado dejando su silueta marca.

 **-¡ESTÚPIDO! ¡PERVERTIDO! ¡TE ODIO!** -Dijo aun sonrojada la molesta rubia mientras el Namikaze caía al suelo.

 **-** L-lo siento, creo que me he emocionado demasiado al ver lo bonita que era Kyu_chan.-Se disculpó Naruto aumentando el sonrojo en la cara de la Biju.

- **Nene**.-Dijo casi en un susurro la ojirroja.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó el ojiazul confundido pues solo oyó un murmullo.

 **-Nene, me llamo Nene, Kyubi es solo el tonto titulo que los humanos decidisteis ponerme.-** Dijo Kyubi de brazos cruzados y mirando para otro lado con un lindo sonrojo.

-Oh, ya veo, en ese caso encantado de conocerte Nene_chan, por favor cuida de mi a partir de ahora.-Dijo el muchacho con una gran sonrisa.

 **-...P-por favor c-cuida de mi a p-partir de ahora, Naruto_kun.-** Dijo avergonzada la ojirroja con la cabeza agachada para que no se viese su enorme sonrojo mientras le deba la mano al Uzumaki creando de esta forma el vinculo mental anteriormente mencionado.

-Ahora, creo que aré unos pequeños cambio por aquí, después de todo no puedo dejar que mi linda compañera viva en lugar tan deprimente como este.-Dijo el pelirrojo guiñándole un ojo a la sonrojada chica.

Naruto se concentró unos instantes, una luz cegó durante unos segundos a Nene y al hacerlo sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el hermoso lugar donde se encontraban ahora. Se trataba de un valle con alguna montañas al fondo, muchos árboles, plantas y flores de todo tipo, un pequeño lago de agua cristalina y una pequeña casa de madera al lado de este. Kyubi tenía los ojos muy abiertos, el lugar era realmente hermoso pero eso no era lo único, de alguna forma podía sentir el aire en su cuerpo, la hierba bajo sus pies y el calor de un sol sobre su cabeza.

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece tu nuevo hogar Nene_chan?-Preguntó Naruto con una sonrisa.

- **E-es, hermoso, pero, ¿cómo es posible que pueda sentir el aire como si estuviera fuera?-** Preguntó la rubía al sonriente chico.

-Sencillo, esta es mi mente y aunque suene algo exagerado aquí soy Dios por lo tanto puedo hacer lo quería así que lo único que he tenido que hacer es recordar cómo se sienten cosas como el viento o el sol y reproducir esa sensación aquí dentro.-Explicó el muchacho con tranquilidad sorprendiendo bastante a la youko.

- **Es asombroso.-** Dijo la ojirroja con una ligera sonrisa mientras miraba todo el lugar hasta que se dio cuenta de una cosa.- **¿Donde está el sello?-**

-No lo sé del todo, en alguna zona lejana después de todo estamos dentro de tu jaula pero si me concentro un poco puedo traer el sello aquí en un momento.-Dijo el chico con tranquilidad mientras los ojos de Nene estaban abiertos como platos.

- **T-tu, ¿¡tú eres tonto!? ¡Ahora mismo podría matarte y hacerme con tu cuerpo si lo quisiera! ¿¡Como puedes ser tan confiado!?-** Gritó algo alterada Kyubi antes de que Naruto pusiera su mano derecha sobre su cabeza.

-Porque yo sé que no me vas matar Nene_chan, yo confió plenamente en ti, no se por la cosas que debes haber pasado para perder completamente la confianza en los demás pero, espero que algún día puedas confiar en mi como yo confió en ti.-Dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar mucho a la rubia que agachó la cabeza, casi parecía que salía humo de su cabeza.-Bien, pues con esto ya he hecho casi todo lo que quería hacer hoy, solo me queda ir a un sitio, ¿quieres venir conmigo Nene_chan?-

-...-Kyubi simplemente asintió con la cabeza, en este momento no se fiaba de su propia voz.

Los dos empezaron a caminar junto por el hermoso valle dirigiéndose a las montañas que se podían ver a lo lejos, durante todo el trayendo Kyubi miraba de reojo al chico con un sonrojo y Naruto se divertía "cazándola" de vez en cuando haciendo que esta mirase para otro lado sonrojada, ¿quién iba a pensar que el sanguinario Kyubi no Youko iba a ser una chica tan linda? Tras unos minutos de andar al fin llegaron al lugar, se trataba de un enorme edificio incrustado en las montañas el cual tenía en grande el símbolo del clan Uzumaki grabado al frente.

-Vaaaaaaaya, este sitio es mucho más grande que cuando lo visité anoche por primera vez.-Dijo el impresionado muchacho que recordaba cuando la noche anterior visitó ese lugar mientras su sangre y chakra despertaban, no pudo estar mucho tiempo pero al menos le dio tiempo leer alguna cosas entre ellas los principios del taijutsu del clan Uzumaki.

- **Es increíble que los Uzumakis podéis llevar algo como esto dentro de vuestros cerebros, sois unos verdaderos monstruos**.-Dijo el rubia mientras entraba al lugar junto al chico.

-Lo dice la señorita que es capaz de provocar terremotos y destruir montañas.-Respondió el pelirrojo haciendo que la ojirroja bufase y mirase para otro lado haciéndolo reír un poco.-Sin duda voy a tener mucho trabajo por delante.-

 **-¿De verdad planeas leerte todos los libros que contiene la Biblioteca de los Uzumakis, fácilmente debe haber más de diez millones de libros**.-Dijo la youko con bastante razón.

-Pues como si son diez billones, quiero leerlos todos, es el conocimientos que mis antepasados dejaron para futuras generaciones y no pienso dejar que se desaproveche.-Dijo el chico mientras que junto a la Biju llegaban al interior de la gran biblioteca la cual aun se estaba construyendo.

- **Je, sin duda eres un humano de los más raro**.-Dijo la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias por el cumplido.-Respondió el sonriente muchacho.

- **No era un cumplido**.-Contestó la ojirroja.

-Para mí lo es.-Dijo Naruto mientras seguía viendo como la biblioteca se construía de buen ritmo dentro de su cabeza.

* * *

 **-¡Coooooorten! Y hasta aquí este nuevo cap de Cronicas de un Uzumaki que os he traído como regalo de Navidad. Como habéis podido ver este Naruto es realmente inteligente y tiene un ligero parecido a cierto personaje de otro anime ¿adivináis quien? La biblioteca del clan Uzumaki es algo que esta grabado en los genes de los Uzumakis, en futuros caps explicaré mejor su existencia. Las espadas de Naruto, Elucidator y Dark Repulse para los que no lo sepan son las espadas de Kirito en Swort Art Online, os dejaré una miganes de como son mi pagina de facebook junto con la apariencia de Nene, ¿a que ninguno os esperabais que hiciese a Kyubi una loli? Bien creo que ya no tengo nada más que decir salvo repetir lo de siempre, si teneis algunda duda, queréis hacer alguna recomendación/sugerencia para el fic o simplemente os ha gustado el cap, los reviews siempre son bienvenidos.-Dice Akuma antes de ponerse de pie y que las chicas entren en escena.-**

 **-Gente, quiero agradeceros que halláis pasado otro año leyendo mis locas ideas y espero poder seguir contando con vosotros en este nuevo año que va a llegar en un par de días, por sino llego a poder volver actualizar antes de que termine el año os deseo un feliz y prospero año nuevo. Un día más se despide Akuma no Ryu y sus queridas ayudantes, cuidaos y hasta pronto, ja ne.-**


	4. El Uzugan y su historia

**-Muuuuuy buenas gente, ha llegado vuestro escritor trollero favorito, y en serio, siento mucho lo del cap de Karyu, pero de verdad que no me pude resistir a hacerlo, y creadme que los pocos reviews que recibí junto al castigo de Ryuko y Harumi me han servido para aprender la lección. Pasando al cap hoy, en el os presentaré la historia del mundo ninja de este fic, las habilidades y funciones del doujutsu de Naruto y una escenita final que no me he podido resistir a poner. Como siempre espero que disfrutéis del cap, os leo al final.-Akuma se levanta de la silla teniendo que llevar con él una bola de metal de 60 kilos enganchada a la pierna.**

 **Zafir09:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, es algo pervertido en plan Issei si, pero me refería más a su actitud referente a los dulces y su inteligencia, te diré que unos de los 3 personajes que has dicho es su bisabuelo, pero no te diré quién.

 **white kurama:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y aquí tienes el nuevo flamante capitulo 3.

 **alexzero:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **miguelgiuliano. co:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y siento si te decepciono pero la apariencia de Nene se va a quedar como está y con respecto al equipo de Naruto, eso es algo que guardo en secreto por el momento.

 **naruto tendo rikudo:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y que el poder de la sabrozura y la sukulencia nos siga acompañando por siempre XD.

 **Funny-Little-Cute White Fox:** Gracias por el review y como he dicho en multitud de ocasiones, no se puede agradar a todo el mundo, pero te diré algo, Nene es una loli impostor ya que ella tiene en realidad muchos más años que Naruto.

 **xirons:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **Sebas No Kishi:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y gracias pero no puedo decir igualmente a estas alturas.

 **pablo21:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y por la felicitación, siento decepcionarte pero en este cap tampoco habrá mucha acción, necesito ir introduciendo la historia del mundo shinobi de este fic, pero creo que la escena final te gustará.

 **Homicidal Liu:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y solo te diré ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

 **CCSakuraforever:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y te puedo asegurar que habrá un buen escándalo cuando eso suceda.

 **Guerrerowalker:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, jajaja y me alegra que te haya gustado la idea.

 **yen36245:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **Akuma KuroKami:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y todavía falta bastante hasta el reencuentro de esos dos.

 **HimeJyubNamikaze:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, si será harem y eso no puedo decírtelo, arruinaría las sorpresas.

 **wolf1990:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **gatitanicte:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y tranquilo que ya la tienes aquí.

 **Acromo** : Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **Mario213:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **2510mari:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap.

 **OTAKUFire:** Gracias por el review y me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, y todo eso se irá viendo en los proximo caps.

Demonio/invocación hablando- **demonio**

Demonio/invocación pensando **-(demonio)**

 _Los personajes de Naruto así como sus técnicas y armas no me pertenecen solo lo son las técnicas y armas que cree de manera original, tampoco me pertenecen personajes y técnicas de otras series que utilizare en este fic._

* * *

Capitulo 3: El Uzugan y su historia.

La noche había llegado al mundo y el cielo era cubierto por un oscuro y estrellado manto, con una hermosa luna que era parcialmente ocultada por algunas nubes. En su apartamento, Naruto seguía en pose de meditación, investigando en la enorme biblioteca del Clan Uzumaki la cual casi parecía infinita. Nene lo había visto ir de un lado a otro de la biblioteca seleccionando unos cuantos libros y pergaminos que ahora formaban un par de torres encima de una mesa, pero el chico seguía buscando algo que no parecía encontrar por ningún lado.

- **Si me dices que estas buscando quizás pueda echarte una mano**.-Ofreció la loli kitsune de brazos cruzados.

-Estoy buscando algo que me explique cómo hacer un sello anti-conceptivo, después de todo aun soy joven y la idea de ser padre no me atrae especialmente en este momento de mi vida.-Respondió cómo si nada el pelirrojo haciendo que el rostro de Kuybi se pusiera rojo.

- **T-t-tu, ¡Pervertido! ¡Degenerado! ¡Enemigo de las mujeres!-** Gritaba la sonrojada Biju mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza y el Namikaze se desternillaba de la risa.

-Jajaja, basta, basta Nene_can, es solo una broma, una broma.-Dijo el ojiazul logrando hacer que la rubia se detuviera.

-¿ **E-en serio**?-Pregunto aun algo molesta la kitsune.

-Pues claro que si, el pergamino donde explica cómo hacer y poner ese sello fue lo primero que encontré. -Respondió el Uzumaki haciendo que una peligrosa vena apareciera en la frente de Nene.-Lo que realmente busco es información sobre mis ojos.

-¿ **Tus ojos**?-Pregunto curiosa y algo confundida la la loli dejando su enfado a un lado.

-Sí, estos ojos.-Respondió Naruto volteando la cara para mirar a la Biju con esos curiosos ojos en forma de espiral dejando con los ojos abiertos cómo platos a Nene quien parecía haberse quedado sin habla.-Supuse que podría encontrar algo de información sobre estos ojos aquí, siendo un doujutsu del Clan Uzumaki daba por echo que me sería fácil encontrar algo de información sobre ellos, pero no encuentro nada de nada, tsk.-

- **E-eso es, es porque ese doujutsu no pertenece al Clan Uzumaki**.-Dijo tras unos segundos de silencio Nene.

-¿Como que no pertenecen al Clan Uzumaki? Solo mira su forma en espiral, está claro que deben pertenecer a mi Clan.-Replicó el pelirrojo ganándose una negación con la cabeza de parte de la kitsune.

- **Esos ojos nunca los ha mostrado ningún Uzumaki, hasta ahora la única persona que ha sido capaz de mostrar esos ojos se llamaba Ashura Ototsuki**.-Dijo la loli haciendo que el Namikaze arrugase la frente.

-¿Quien?-Preguntó confuso el chico.

- **Ashura Ototsuki, el hijo menor del que llamáis Sabio de los Seis Caminos, ven, siéntate, esta historia va para largo**.-Dijo la kitsune sentándose en una mesa, acto seguido el pelirrojo la imitó queriendo saber más sobre lo que hablaba.- **Como decía, hasta ahora la única persona que había sido capaz de usar esos ojos se llamaba Ashura Ototsuki, el hijo menor del que llamáis Rikkudou Sennin , su otro hijo, el mayor, se llamaba Indra y él nació con unos ojos muy poderosos, un doujutsu que seguro conoces bien, el Sharingan**.-

-Lo conozco bastante bien, si.-Afirmó Naruto con una sonrisa y la imagen de cierta persona de cabello negro en la cabeza.

- **Indrá, gracias a esos ojos y sus propias habilidades era alguien realmente poderoso desde pequeño y siempre estaba por encima de Ashura en todo, pero él no quería darse por vencido, solía decir que el segundo puesto no iba con él**.-Relató la loli kitsune con una divertida sonrisa que llamó la atención del Namikaze.- **Ese chico entrenó todos los días dando siempre el 100% de sí mismo, daba igual que lloviese, granizase o nevase, él quería no solo llegar a ser capaz de superar a su hermano mayor, sino también a si padre. Ashura, a sus 23 años se había vuelto increíblemente fuerte en muchos sentidos, sus reservas de chakra eran fácilmente tan grandes como la de nosotros los Bijus, había alcanzado un nivel realmente prodigioso en ninjutsu, tanto que incluso había sido capaz de crear su propio elemento el cual era casi una fuerza de la naturaleza, el elemento Mokutón (Elemento Madera); adquirió unas habilidades sombrosas con la espada y descubrió que poseía un gran talento para el fuinjutsu, y junto a todos estos logros estaba su mayor orgullo, el doujutsu que había logrado desarrollar por sí mismo, el Uzugan (Ojo del Relomino). Ashura al fin había logrado lo que tantos años llevaba buscando, superar a su hermano Indra, y entonces llegó el momento en que Hagoromo_otousama debía elegir a su sucesor.-**

 **-** Alto ahí, ¿Hagoromo_otousama?-Preguntó confuso el pelirrojo.

- **Hagoromo es el verdadero nombre del Rikkudou Sennin, y él fue quien nos crió a los 9 Bijus como si fuésemos sus propios hijos, sin importarle lo más mínimo nuestra naturaleza demoníaca, él siempre nos trató de igual manera que Indrá y Ashura.-** Respondió la rubia haciendo sonreír al chico.

 **-** Sin duda fue una persona increíble, más increíble incluso que lo cuentas los libros de historia sobre él.-Comentó el ojiazul haciendo a sentir a Kyubi con una sonrisa.

- **Sí, y también mucho más sabio de lo que muchos creían, durante los años cercanos a su muerte él se había percatado de la sombra que poco a poco había ido creciendo en el corazón de Indra, él chico pensaba que la paz de la que tanto les había hablado su padre desde pequeños solo se podía conseguir a través de la dominación total, el absoluto control de todo y de todas las persona, y por el contrario Ashura pensaba que esa paz solo se podría conseguir gracias a los lazos entre las personas. Cuando Hagoromo_otousama tuvo que elegir a su sucesor, escogió a Ashura; Indra encolerizó, decía y exigía ser el sucesor, que el era el mayor y ese puesto le pertenecía por derecho, llenó de ira y sed de venganza contra su propio hermano, se marcho muy lejos con la promesa de volver para reclamar lo que le pertenecía. Varios años más tarde y tal como había dicho regresó junto a un ejército que el mismo había formado, Indra estaba totalmente consumido por la oscuridad y sus deseos de venganza, le declaró la guerra a Ashura pero este no contaba con una algo, durante todos esos años que él había pasado reclutando gente con poderosas habilidades, su hermano menor había formado lazos con cientos de personas, aquellos lazos se fueron extendiendo a más y más personas y cuando Indra atacó completamente seguro de que con su pequeño grupo de poderosos guerreros podrían derrotar a su hermano, se topó con un inmenso ejercito de personas que apoyaban a Ashura, es cierto que muchos no eran fuertes y algunos incluso carecían de actitudes para el combate, pero como suele decirse, la unión hace la fuerza. El ejercito de Indra fue completamente derrotado y él, solo y acorralado, trató un acto desesperado, usar sus poderosos ojos los cuales habían adquirido increíbles poderes de control mental para tratar de controlarnos a los Bijus para acabar con Ashura, y realmente podría haberlo logrado, si no fuese porque Ashura intervino en el último momento. Ambos hermanos pelearon en un duelo a muerte, pero la diferencia de niveles entre los dos era demasiado evidente, Indra se había vuelto arrogante con los años y había depositado toda su fe en sus malditos ojos, y Ashura por el contrario había seguido mejorando día a día todas sus habilidades tratando siempre de superarse así mismo. Ashura a pesar de no querer acabar con la vida de su hermano sabía perfectamente que este, con su corazón completamente hundido en la oscuridad, se había vuelto un peligro demasiado grande, por lo que con lagrimas en los ojos y un gran sentimiento de culpa del que nunca fue capaz de deshacerse, acabó con la vida de su hermano.**

 **-** Vaya, es...es realmente triste que unos hermanos tuviesen que acabar así.- Dijo realmente triste el pelirrojo Uzumaki que no era siquiera capaz de imaginar lo que debía haber sentido Ashura al momento de acabar con la vida de su hermano.

 **-Sí, y desgraciadamente la batalla no terminó ahí, solamente significó el comienzo de la llamada Guerra de Clanes. Ashura e Indra, ambos tuvieron descendencia, Indrá tuvo dos hijos, una niña, la mayor, y un niño, el menor. La niña heredero sus poderosos ojos y fue la fundadora del Clan Uchiha mientras que el niño, que había nacido con los mismos ojos que su bisabuela Kaguya fue el fundador del Clan Hyuga, Ashura tambien...-**

-Un momento, un momento, un momento, retrocede, ¿cómo es eso de los ojos de su bisabuela?-Preguntó el curioso muchacho.

- **Kaguya Ototsuki, fue la madre de Hagoromo_otousama y su hermano Homura, ella poseía dos doujutsus, el primero y más poderoso fue el que heredaron sus hijos, se llamaba Rinnegan, y el segundo con unos poderes menos destructivos se llamaba Byakugan, estos fueron los ojos con los que nació el hijo menor de Indra.-** Explico Nene haciendo asentir al ojiazul.- **Bien, como estaba diciendo, Ashura también tuvo dos hijos al igual que su hermano, el mayor, un chico, heredó su gran fuerza, su increíble habilidad con el ninjutsu y su control del elemento Mokuton (Elemento Madera), él fue el fundador del Clan Senju del bosque. El menor de los dos fue una niña, ella heredó de su padre sus anormales reservas de chakra, su increíbles habilidad con la espada y su talento natural con los sellos, cuando creció fue la fundadora del Clan Uzumaki, y de echo le puso ese nombre por los raros ojos de su padre que siempre le habían fascinado desde pequeña y que desgraciadamente nunca pudo usar. Durante la guerra entre clanes no hubo mayor enemistad que la que había entre el clan Senju y el Uchiha, ¿y quieres que te cuente algo realmente estúpido? La mayoría de los miembros de ambos clanes ya ni siquiera recordaban porque estaban enemistados, simplemente seguían matándose los unos a los otros porque era lo que llevaban haciendo durante años, ¿increíble verdad?-**

-Y tanto.-Respondió el chico negando con la cabeza realmente decepcionado de lo que acababa de escuchar.

 **-Resumiendo un poco el resto de la historia, mientras los clanes Senju y Uchiha se mataban entre ellos, el Clan Hyuga fue creciendo poco a poco, casi más orientados a convertirse en nobles que a seguir como guerreros, ellos no querían tener nada que ver con esa guerra, eran totalmente neutrales y solo luchaban cuando se les atacaba. Los Uzumakis hacían casi lo mismo, se aislaron del mundo en la isla de Uzu no Kuni y se dedicaron a desarrollar su tecnología, mejorar su artesanía y las habilidades con la espada y los sellos que les habían legado sus antepasados, aunque los Uzumakis a diferencia de los Hyuga si tuvieron alguna batalla con otros clanes además que en varias ocasiones brindaron su ayuda a sus "hermanos" del clan Senju. El final de la historia creo que ya la conoces bastante bien, el Clan Senju y el Clan Uchiha firmaron la paz y juntos fundaron lo que ahora es Konohagakure**.-Finalizó al fin su relato la loli kitsune mientras el pelirrojo la miraba con una sonrisa que la había sonrojar un poco.

-¿Sabes? Iruka_sensei tendría que aprender de ti a dar clase de historia, se te da realmente bien.-Dijo el Uzumaki haciendo que las mejillas de Nene se tiñeran de rojo.

- **Q-que me a-alagues no creas que m-me hace feliz, baaaka**.-Dijo Kyubi de brazos cruzados y mirando hacia otro lado con las mejillas rosas.

-Pero ahora hay otra cosa que no entiendo, si después de Ashura_san nadie, ni siquiera sus hijos han podido despertar y usar el Uzugan, ¿cómo es que yo tengo estos ojos?-Preguntó con mucha curiosidad el ojiazul.

- **Eso es...bueno, realmente no estoy segura del todo pero, creo que podría ser porque eres la reencarnación de Ashura.-** Respondió la rubia dejando aun más confuso a Naruto.

-¿La reencarnación de Ashura_san?-Preguntó el ojizul ganándose un asentimiento de la loli.

 **-Sí, es lo creo y pienso que es muy probable, después de todo tanto Ashura como Indra ya han reencarnado anteriormente, Indra en un miembro del clan Uchiha y Ashura en uno de clan Senju, y además, te pareces bastante a Ashura.-** Explico la Biju haciendo que los ojos del pelirrojo se abran de sorpresa.

-Wow, ¿en serio me parezco a él?-Preguntó algo emocionado Naruto.

- **Sí, incluso os parecéis bastante físicamente, él también tenía el cabello rojo, aunque en un tono más oscuro, al igual que tu, Ashura era un gran bromista, y se le ocurrían tan malas ideas como ti para sus bromas. Ambos compartís ese carácter amable, despreocupado, alegre y amistoso, y lo más importante, los dos poséis esa capacidad única de encontrar gente que de verdad os aprecia**.-Dijo la Biju, el chico solo pudo sonreír cuando los rostros de sus amigos y de la gente que lo apreciaba pasaron por su mente, fue entonces que esa sonrisa se volvió algo triste **.-¿Ocurre algo Naruto_kun?-**

-No, es solo...me pregunto cómo reaccionaran todo cuando se enteren de que soy tu jinchuriki, de lo de mi familia y todo lo demás.-Respondió el chico que no lo podía negar, estaba preocupado por como reaccionarían sus amigos al enterarse de todo, y sobretodo lo que más le preocupaba y asustaban bastante era que lo empezasen a mirar como el resto de los aldeanos.

- **Los jinchurikis nunca tienen una vida fácil, es por eso que son llamados sacrificios vivientes, porque van a tener que estar sufriendo durante toda su vida, porque no van a poder tener amigos o familia como el resto de la gente porque todos los temen, temen que puedan descontrolarse y esa idea aterra a la mayoría de la gente y por eso se mantienen alejados de ellos.** -Dijo la loli de forma tranquila mientras los ojos del pelirrojo parecían perdidos en la nada.- **Pero yo no creo que tenga que ser así y estoy bastante segura de que tus amigos te segarían tratando de igual manera, son lo suficiente inteligentes para diferenciar entre un kunai y el pergamino que lo sella.-**

-..En ese caso, ¿yo soy un pergamino?-Preguntó ladeando de forma tonta la cabeza el ojiazul.

- **Idiota, y yo que trataba de aminarte**.-Dijo molesta Kuybi haciendo sonreír al muchacho de marcas en las mejillas.

-Gracias Nene_chan, me has animado mucho.-Dijo el sonriente Namikaze con una sonrisa que hizo que el rostro de la Biju se pusiera rojo como un tomate.-Entonces dime, ¿que habilidades tiene el Uzugan?-

- **E-el Uzugan t-tiene varias h-habilidades**.-Respondió la rubia tratando de recomponerse, aun no se podría creer que Naruto le provocase esas reacciones tan fácilmente.- **El Uzugan cuenta con varios niveles, 5 en total que compone las fases del entrenamiento de Ashura cuando era joven.-**

 **-** Entonces supongo que mis ojos están al nivel 1, ¿cierto? **-** Preguntó el Uzumaki ganándose una negación de Kyubi.

- **Para nada, tu Uzugan ha despertado pero no eres capaz de usarlo aun porque está inactivo, Ashura lo mantenía normalmente de este modo para evitar gastar chakra innecesariamente, la única "habilidad" que tienen actualmente esos ojos es simplemente mejorar tu visión periférica, una pequeña mejorar a la hora de ver en la oscuridad y fijarte mejor en pequeños detalles que normalmente el ojo humano pasa por alto.-** Explicó Nene con tranquilidad a la vez que el Uzumaki hacía aparecer unos pastelillos y unas tazas de té, al ser solo imágenes en su mente no llenarían realmente el estomago pero podrían disfrutar del sabor de estos **.**

-¿Y cómo hago para poder activarlo?-Preguntó Naruto mientras tomaba un pastel de nata con fresas.

- **Entrenar supongo, realmente no tengo mucha idea, pero creo que al igual que pasa con el Sharingan, cuando alcances el nivel suficiente serás capaz de usarlos**.-Respondió Nene antes de tomar un poco de té.- **Ashura me explico que desarrolló el Uzugan tomando como ejemplo los doujutsus que conocía, el Rinnegan, el Sharingan y el Byakugan. Como he dicho antes, el Uzugan consta de 5 niveles, en el nivel 1 adquiere la capacidad de ver a través de las ilusiones al igual que el Sharingan, también permite ver y seguir mejor los movimientos de alta velocidad, en el nivel 2 te dota de la Netsu Bijon (Visión de Calor), esta dota a tus ojos de la capacidad de ver la temperatura de los cuerpos, esta es la mejor defensa contra doujutsus puesto que una ilusión nunca podrá alterar la temperatura del ambiente o de la persona que la está usando, además gracias esta visión podrás ver perfectamente en la noche; En el nivel 3 podrás usar la misma visión de 360 grados que tiene el byakugan, y lo mejor es que podrás aprender cualquier jutsu que veas, pero a diferencia de como lo harías con el Sharingan con el que simplemente memorizarías los sellos en tu mente y luego imitarías a la persona de quien copiaste el jutsus, tu podrás aprender todo del jutsus que veas, la cantidad de chakra que requiere, los sellos, su alcance, su potencia...no podrás usar de inmediato las técnicas que veas ya que tendrás que entrenar para poder usarlas pero de esta forma cuando uses la técnica no será una simple imitación como pasa con el Sharingan, será una técnica que has vuelto completamente tuya. En el nivel 4 serás capaz de ver la afinidad elemental del chakra de las personas con un simple vistazo, podrás crear poderosas ilusiones y compartir tu vista con tus clones y a su vez ellos compartirla contigo. Por último, en el nivel 5 serás capaz de usar las dos habilidades más poderosas del Uzugan, el Kasoku (Aceleración) y el Seishin-tekina Kemeno (Bestia Espiritual).-**

 **-** Te crees muy graciosa haciendo eso, ¿cierto?-Dijo el pelirrojo con un tic nervioso en el ojo ya que por lo visto a la loli le había parecido que este era muy bien momento para tomar un pastelito de trufa con nata.

 **-Mmmm, delicioso.-** Dijo la kitsune tras darle un par de bocados mientras las uñas de Naruto ya arañaban la mesa.- **Bien, ¿por dónde iba? A si, las habilidades el nivel 5 del Uzugan, empecemos por el Kasoku (Acelereación), esta habilidad te permitirá verlo todo como si fuera a cámara lenta, será prácticamente como si ralentizases el tiempo, lo que esta técnica hace es acelerar la velocidad de procesamiento del cerebro unas 100 veces, para ti será como si un segundo fuera casi un minuto; pero esta técnica es también una espada de doble filo, al acelerar tanto la velocidad a la que el cerebro procesa provoca una gran cantidad de estrés mental, recuerdo que Ashura no usaba esa habilidad más de unos pocos segundos y nunca más de 5 veces en el mismo día.**

-Asombroso, no, esa técnica es más que asombrosa, esa técnica puede hacer a alguien prácticamente invencible, un solo segundo en una batalla puede significar que tu mueras o vivas, y esa técnica puede hacer que ese segundo se convierta en un minuto solo para ti, es increíble, realmente increíble **.-** Decía el pelirrojo que no podía parar de alagar la impresionante técnica que fue capaz de desarrollar Ashura.

- **En eso estoy contigo, es una técnica realmente poderosas pero todo lo que tiene de poderosa lo tiene de peligrosa, no sabes la de sustos que nos llegó a dar ese idiota de Ashura mientras la desarrollaba**.-Dijo Nene antes de dar un suspiro y proseguir.- **La ultima técnica es el** **Seishin-tekina Kemeno (Bestia Espiritual), Ashura creó esta técnica queriendo imitar una de las técnicas que poseían los ojos de su hermano, el Susanoo. El Susanoo es la defensa y ofensiva perfecta, un enrome coloso creado con el chakra del usuario que lo dota de un poder de ataque y de defensa asombroso, el Seishin-tekina Kemeno lo que hace es crear una bestia puramente echa de chakra como lo es el Susanoo, Ashura me explico que lo primero que se debía hacer era tener la imagen de la bestia en la cabeza, después visualizaba a esa bestia fuera de su mente, justo a su lado, los ojos se encargaban de materializar a ese ser en el mundo y de dotarlo de una consciencia propia, el único inconveniente de esta técnica es que no puedes alejarte más de 15 metros del ser ya que este necesita estar recibiendo tu chakra para mantener su forma, y esa es otra, se necesita de una cantidad asombrosa de chakra para mantenerlo, pero no creo que tu tengas problemas.-**

-Sin duda es una técnica impresionante, Ashura_san tenía muy buenas ideas para crear técnica, ¡aaaaaaaaaagh! Como me gustaría tener ya mi Uzugan al nivel 5 para poder usar esas técnicas.-Dijo muy emocionado el pelirrojo haciendo reír un poco a Nene.-Bueno, se acabó el descanso, tengo mucho que hacer y mucho trabajo por delante si quiero superar a Ashura_san.-

 **-¿Quieres superar a Ashura?-** Preguntó la Biju algo sorprendida por la nueva meta del chico.

-Por supuesto que sí, tal vez sea su reencarnación o tal vez no, pero tengo algo claro, no quiero acabar siendo un miniAshura, me ocurre lo mismo con mi padre y mi bisabuelo, los admiro mucho y fueron gente asombroso, pero no quiero que la gente piense que seré una simple imitación de ellos dos. Ahora, gracias esta historia tengo una nueva meta, aparte de superar a todos los Hakages anteriores, quiero superar también a Ashura y a Hagoromo_sama, quiero convertirme en el más fuerte del mundo, y dentro de muchos años, cuando yo ya haya muerto, que alguien intente superarme, a ver si consigue.-Dijo lleno de voluntad el muchacho con sus ojos brillando con intensidad, el corazón de Nene empezó a latir rápido al ver esa mirada y sus blancas mejillas se pusieron rojas.

 **-(¿Q-que, que es este sentimiento? Nunca me había sentido de esta forma** ).-Se preguntó a si misma la rubia que era incapaz de apartar su mirada del Uzumaki.

-Pues lo dicho, a trabajar, pero lo primero es lo primero, ¿donde deje ese libro con la explicación del sello anti-conceptivo?-Dijo Naruto que empezaba a buscar entre el motón de libros y pergamino sacando a Kyubi de su trance de golpe.

 **-¡BAKA!-** Gritó la Biju mientras le tiraba con fuerza un libro a la cara, libro que curiosamente era donde se explicaba ese sello.

El reloj del cuarto el Uzumaki marcaba ya más de las 10 de la noche, Naruto se levantó del suelo e hizo algunos estiramientos, el estar tantas horas en la misma posición lo había dejado con el cuerpo algo entumecido. Fue a la cocina mientras no paraba de mover la cabeza tratando de apartar su largo cabello, necesitaba cortárselo de una vez cuanto antes, tomó un vaso de ramen instantáneo y se lo preparó tranquilamente pero antes de poder hincarle el diente a su amado alimento llamaron a su puerta y al abrirla se encontró con cierta enmascarada de cabello plateado.

-Kazuki_neechan, que alegría verte, ¿qué haces aquí?-Preguntó el muchacho cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con la kunichi de rostro oculto que agradecía mental llevar ese aditamento pues sentía las mejillas calientes lo que significaba que estaba sonrojada.

-H-hokase_sama me pidió que te trajera esto N-naruto_kun.-Dijo la Hatake entregando al prelirrojo un par de bolsas de plástico en la que había alimentos, dulces, algo de ropa, un par de bolsitas con semillas y la tan esperada por Naruto maquinilla para cortar el pelo.

-Genial, Oji_san si que se ha dado prisa, muchas gracias Kazuki_neechan, pasa anda, te invito a cenar.-Dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa.

-N-no, no hace falta...-

-Vamos, no seas tonta, entra.-Dijo el chico tomando la muñeca de la de la mujer para hacerla entrar.

Kazuki entró en la casa y su único ojo visible se abrió sorprendido al ver el ordenada que estaba que estaba la casa del chico, había unas cuantas cajas por la habitación sí, pero eso no era nada comparado al desorden que normalmente reinaba en la casa del ex-rubio. Naruto le ofreció el vaso de ramen que acaba de preparar y se fue directo al baño con una silla, una mantel que tenía por ahí guardado por alguna razón, la maquina corta pelo y unas tijeras. Lo preparó todo y tras una bola de humo apareció un clon del Uzumaki el cual tomó las herramientas mientras el original se sentaba en la silla.

-Ya sabes cómo lo quiero, y creo que ambos le tenemos el mismo aprecio a nuestras orejas por lo que ten cuidado.-Dijo el Uzumaki recibiendo un "hai jefe" del clon que ya encendía la maquinilla.

-¿Tanto te molesta el cabello largo?-Preguntó la kunoichi desde la puerta con el vaso vació de ramen en su mano.

-No tienes idea, me da calor, picazón y se me roza contra el cuello todo el rato además que cada dos por tres tengo que estar moviendo la cabeza para apartar el pelo que me tapa los ojos, es muy molesto.-Respondió el ojiazul mientras maldecía mentalmente.-(Maldita sea, ¿en qué momento se quitó la máscara? Apenas han pasado 3 minutos desde que le di el ramen, bueno da igual, algún día lograré ver tu hermoso rostros Kazuki_chan o dejo de llamarme Naruto).-

-¿Ocurre algo Naruto_kun?-Preguntó ladeando un poco la cabeza la peliplata al ver como el chico se la quedaba viendo.

-No, nada, nada Kazuki_neechan, es solo que, bueno, tu conociste a mis padres y me preguntaba si me podrías hablar un poco sobre ellos.-Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa imitó debajo de su máscara.

-Por supuesto que si, como ya sabrás fui alumna de tu padre, durante todos los años que estuve bajo su tutela me enseñó cientos cosas, como moverme en el cambo de batalla, a tomar decisiones bajo presión y muchas más cosas, entre ellas como ser una mejor persona, y no solo tu padre me ayudó con eso.-El rostro parcialmente oculto de la Hatake se volvió algo triste al mencionar aquello, detalle que no pasó por alto el Namikaze.

-(Aun tiene muy presente lo sucedido en aquella misión).-Se dijo así mismo el pelirrojo que si, estaba al tanto de lo ocurrido con el equipo de su padre en aquella misión durante la tercera gran guerra, y también sobre lo que sucedió algún tiempo después.

-Tu madre era también alguien asombrosa, no se so lo sabes pero incluso fue candidata a ser Hokage al igual que tu padre.-Reanudó al conversación la ojigris.

-¿En serio? Vaya eso no lo sabía, seguro que hubiese sido una Hokage asombrosa.-Dijo bastante impresionado el muchacho al enterarse de aquello.-Aunque al final nombraron a mi padre, me preguntó que los llevó a esa decisión, digo, no debió ser para nada fácil, según se por aquella época sus niveles debían de estar muy parejos.-

-Según me contó Minato_sensei, lo nombraron a él porque el Damiyo intervino, dijo que en los tiempos de guerra en que nos encontrábamos necesitaban a alguien con un gran don de mando además que su gran habilidad táctica sería de mucha ayuda para ganar futuras batallas. Recuerdo que cuando Kushina_sama se enteró de aquello dejó de hablarle durante una semana jeje incluso le quitó sus dulces, hasta los que tenía escondidos jaja.-Rio la peliplata junto al pelirrojo mientras ella recordaba a su pobre sensei ir como alma en pena por las calles de Konoha donde nadie le vendía dulces por miedo a la pelirroja.

-Jajaja...me hubiese gustado conocerlos, hablar con ellos, aunque fuese solo por 5 minutos.-Dijo el ojiazul junto un triste suspiro.

-Naruto_kun...-

-Pero desgraciadamente eso no es posible, así que lo único que me queda es esforzarme en cumplir mis metas para hacerlos hacer sentir orgullosos de mis allá donde estén.-Dijo de pronto el chico con gran voluntad y espíritu reflejado en sus ojos a la vez que se levantaba de la silla pues el clon ya había terminado con su trabajo.-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?-

-T-te q-queda muy b-bien.-Dijo algo sonrojada la Kazuki, ahora el cabello de Naruto estaba peinado hacia atrás con dos mechones de cabello que caían a los lados de su rostro, muy cerca de sus ojos y que llegaban casi hasta la barbilla.

-En ese caso, buen trabajo, puedes ir y comer algo de ramen.-Kazuki solo vio un borrón rojo que pasaba a su lado en dirección a la cocina, de pronto el pelirrojo original se acerco mucho a ella, ahora eran prácticamente de la misma altura, incluso parecía que el Uzumaki era un par de centímetros más alto que ella, sus caras estaban una frente a la otra y sus narices casi se tocaban, su cara bajo la mascara se puso tan roja como un tomate y se sorprendió a si misma al no saber que hacer en ese momento, entonces fue cuando Naruto tomó con suavidad uno de los extremos de la bufanda roja que la kunoichi llevaba alrededor del cuello.-Deberías de comprarte una nueva, esta ya esta muy vieja, bueno, ya lo era cuando te la regalé.-

-...No necesito una nueva, ademas esta me gusta, es importante para mi.-Respondió la ojigris mientras recordaba cuando Naruto, con solo 7 años de edad, se la regalo por navidad, para ella esa bufanda vieja, algo descolorida e incluso deshilachada, era un objeto realmente importante; su cuerpo que puso completamente rígido cuando de pronto el pelirrojo la abrazó.-N-n-naruto_k-kun q-que estas...-

-Gracias por estar conmigo todos estos años, Kazuki_neechan.-Dijo de pronto el muchacho sin dejar de abrazarla.-Muchas gracias por siempre cuidar de mi, protegerme y estar a mi lado cuando nadie quería estar conmigo, muchas gracias.-

-(¿Porque? ¿Porque esto se siente tan cálido? El es mucho más joven que yo, y aun así, ¿por que mi corazón late de esta manera cuando estamos juntos?)-Se preguntaba así misma la peliplata mientras simplemente se dejaba envolver en el cálido abrazo del Uzumaki y apoyaba en su cabeza en el hombro de este.

* * *

 **-Yyyyyyy esto ha sido todo por hoy, si lo se, poca acción y mucha cháchara, lo siento pero es algo que debo hacer, introducir los pilares de esta historia, presentar personajes junto a las descripciones de estos, etc, etc...se que se hace pesado pero una vez nos quitemos de todo esto podremos empezar con la acción, las batallas y los lemons ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Me gustaria saber vuestras opiniones sobre el Uzugan y sus habilidades, comentaros también que me inspiré en Accel World para crear el Kasoku y un poco en Shaman King para crear el Seishin-tekina Kemeno. En el siguiente cap conoceremos a los amigos y muchos conocidos de Naruto, estoy seguro que os sorprenderéis bastante con algunos de los personajes que voy a usar, también llegará el Damiyo a Konoha y se celebrará la esperara reunión con el consejo. Ya no tengo más que decir excepto lo de siempre, si os ha gustado el cap, tenéis alguna recomendación, sugerencia o idea que pueda servirme, poner reviews no cuesta dinero; se despide un día más un servidor recordandoles que tiene un canal de Youtube (AkumaNoRyu) donde le están cayendo golpes por todos lados en Dark Souls 3, cuídense y no se olviden de pasar por mis demás fics, hasta la próxima, ja ne.**


End file.
